Love Heals All Wounds
by Sev's.Black.Pearl
Summary: Remus is teaching again at Hogwarts' while Severus is experimenting with his newfound inheritance. Will they both be able to survive alongside each other? RLSS. OneShot. R&R!
1. Love Heals All Wounds

_Disclaimer: A manipulation of characters, events and timeline of the Harry Potter world for my own creative devices. All characters and the Harry Potter universebelong to J K Rowling...my own creations (who are just visiting) belong to me!_

* * *

* * *

_Preamble_

_'Love heals all wounds' is set roughly five months after the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. The Prophecy was fulfilled when Harry Potter, the 'Boy that Lived' killed the Dark Lord by plunging an ancient poisoned dagger discovered by Death Eater spy, Severus Snape, into his evil black heart. Snape's unearthing of the ancient magical dagger, exposed his betrayal to the dark side and nearly cost him his life as he was brutally tortured and left dying in the cellar of the Malfoy's mansion house. But Snape's special relationship and mental link with Harry allowed the location of his imprisonment to be discovered in time, and it was Remus Lupin who found him. Everyone was surprised and overjoyed when Snape made mystifying and rapid recovery to full health, but they were more surprised when Snape turned down the long coveted position of Defence Against the Dark Art teacher and instead suggested that Remus Lupin take up the job again. _

_It was commonly thought by most that this declining of the job was an act of gratitude towards Lupin on Snape's part, but Lupin hoped it was something much deeper…the beginning of a friendship…even love? On the death of Lord Voldemort, Harry was told the truth; that it had been Snape that had found and protected him moments after his parents had been murdered and continued, despite his mask of hatred, to watch over him, a secret guardian angel. While Snape was lay recovering in the hospital wing, he received a disturbing letter from his estranged mother written as she lay upon her deathbed desperately begging her son to visit before she died. Snape was reluctant to see the mother he believed had betrayed and brought shame upon him when on the death of the man he had called father, she revealed he was not her husband's son. It was Lupin that finally persuaded Snape to reconcile with his mother and hopefully learn the truth about his real father._

_This story begins several weeks after Snape has returned to Hogwarts after the funeral of his mother to once again teach Potions possessing the truth about his birth and a beguiling confidence aura about him that has powerful, unexpected influence upon the people around him and causes Remus Lupin to fallen even more desperately in love. _

**Love Heals All Wounds**

**R**emus Lupin felt a sudden flutter of excited nervous panic churn his stomach as, upon entering the staffroom, he discovered it was empty apart from Severus Snape. The Potions master stood with his back to him pouring something dark and steaming from a large metallic pot. Lupin's first instinct was to quietly back out of the door before Snape turned around, he just couldn't risk being in Snape's company alone and yet to Lupin's horror he seemed frozen, unable to move. Lupin shuddered as he heard the soft scrape of heavy fabric upon the stone floor as Snape drawing the folds of his teaching robe around him, turned and caught Lupin with his dark, smothering eyes.

"Ahhh, Remus," Snape greeted his colleague congenially; his deep, hypnotic voice, rich and velvety caressed Lupin's ears making him trembled. "Coffee or tea?" He gestured to the empty mismatched armchairs huddled around a low, wooden coffee table between them. Snape's long, slender fingers wrapped around the black mug he was holding as he took a small slip from its contents. He blew over the surface of the hot liquid glancing up at Lupin through his curtain of dark glossy hair, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having upon his fellow teacher.

"Well?" Snape arched an eyebrow questioningly

"Er...what are you drinking?" Lupin asked in a small voice as he collapsed into the armchair. He couldn't seem to take his eyes from Snape's almost intoxicating black eyes.

"Freshly-ground black coffee, my own personal supply not that instant shit everyone else seems to settle for…but what do _you_ want Remus?"

Lupin chewed nervously at his bottom lip,_ oh god just say something and maybe he'll stop looking at you like that _Lupin thought "Er…I'll have a weak tea with milk and sugar then, please," replied Lupin.

"If you are sure that is what _you really want,_" Snape's thin, inviting lips curled slightly at the corner into a seductive smile as he turned away, finally releasing Lupin from his gaze.

Lupin let out a soft sigh of relief as he sank deeper into the softness of the chintzy armchair, his mind suddenly racing, searching for excuses to politely take his leave as soon as he had drunk his tea. Lupin sighed again, more deeply as he watched Snape take a teabag from the porcelain container and drop it into a large blue and white striped mug. Lupin had, perhaps foolishly, thought he possessed the strength, the rationality to handle his lingering schoolboy crush upon Severus Snape; it had haunted him throughout his time at Hogwarts, never finding the courage to reveal his true feelings towards the Slytherin, far too afraid of the mockery and rejection of his friends. And so Lupin had left Hogwarts forever wondering if it hadn't been for his shameful cowardice and Black's stupid, cruel prank that had revealed his true nature, that he was a werewolf, that in time he might have been able to win the one he desired's affections, as Snape had made it no secret that he desired male company between the sheets. And despite the animosity Snape had displayed towards him the first time Lupin had taken the position of Defence the Dark Arts teacher as members of the Order of the Phoenix during the second and final war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Lupin had felt that they had kindled a friendship. It had been Lupin who had found Snape broken and bleeding, left for dead in the cold, dank cellars of Lucius Malfoy's mansion, when his betrayal of Lord Voldemort had been exposed. It had been Lupin that had persuaded Snape to reconcile with his dying mother, finally learning the true identity of his birth father and it had been on his return to Hogwarts after the funeral that Lupin had first started to perceive a strangely indistinct, but definite, difference in Snape. The Potions master was just as proud, formidable and self-assured as before, but now there was this extraordinarily seductive aura about him as if all the things that had first allured Lupin were now intensified. And Lupin wasn't the only one who had noticed this peculiarity and had been captivated by the raw silk of Snape's voice, the smouldering, almost magnetic power of his dark eyes and the graceful, feline quality of his movements. Up until this chance meeting, Lupin had successfully managed to suppress his increasing jealousy and desperate desire to obtain Snape's affections by strenuous sessions with a punch bag and icy-cold showers, but being alone with him now Lupin felt his resolve slowly crumbling as he found his mind drifting, imagining what it would be like to be kissed by those pale, silken lips.

"Doesn't anyone return the spoons around here?" Snape snapped as adding a splash of milk he dropped two sugar cubes into the tea. Lupin watched with surprise as Snape plunged a long, ashen finger into the depths of the mug and stirred it. Years of working with bubbling potions, disgusting ingredients and corrosive chemicals seemed to have numbed the sensations in Snape's fingers or maybe after the horrendous pains he had suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord dipping his finger into tea leaves infusing in a mixture of boiling water, milk and sugar proved little more than a slight discomfort.

"Perfect temperature but is it sugary enough for my sweet Lupin…" Snape muttered to himself as he withdrew the finger from the mug and slipped it still dripping with tea into his mouth. Slowly, his dark eyes half close Snape sucked the full length of his finger, then darted the tip of his tongue out over his quivering lips to collect the last remnants of the tea.

"Just how you like it, hot and sweet" Snape purred as he walked towards Lupin with a curiously smile.

"Tha..Thank you," choked Lupin with a lump in his throat, he could feel his hands sweating and there was a fiery aching in his belly that was threatening to spread embarrassingly downwards towards his groin. Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his armchair as Snape handed him the mug, his cool fingers seemed to linger for a moment upon Lupin's hand.

"That is quite alright Remus," Snape replied in a soft whisper as he gracefully sat down in the armchair opposite, crossing one long, slender leg over the other he settled back to finished his own drink. Lupin nervously took a huge gulp, his golden eyes watered as the hot sugary liquid scolded his lips and throat.

"Carefu,l" Snape chided. "Don't be so hasty my friend…I go to the trouble of making you of mug of tea just how you like it, Remus, so the least you could do is have the good manners to drink it slowly and enjoy it." Snape smiled again and took a delicate slip from his mug as if he was sampling a fine, exquisite wine.

"I'm sorry," Lupin replied meekly with a slight blush burning his cheeks but that was nothing compared to the heat tantalising the flesh beneath his boxer shorts.

"Now that's the trouble with _you_ werewolves…" Snape continued taking another small slip of his coffee seemingly unaware of Lupin's growing passion. "You're sensationalists, desperate for a quick, instinctive gratification…when there are others, like myself that prefer the prolonged, more sensual approach, a slow, enriching stimulation of all the senses…"

"Oh." Lupin gulped forcing down another hot mouthful of tea.

"It's like this, Arabica coffee favoured with hazelnuts…of course firstly I've heard the wonderful fluid sound of the anticipated beverage being poured into this mug" Snape tapped the side of the mug with his fingers, his long nails sounding against the black china. "Then I held the mug close…" Snape demonstrated by bring the mug inches from his lips and gazed down in the murky depths "So that could take pleasure in its warm tingling upon my skin, filling my nose with the enticing aroma of the ground beans and hazelnuts and peer at the glorious rich darkness of the liquid…those senses stimulated, my mouth watering I took my first tentative sip…that vivid, nutty taste and the craved kick of caffeine…made all the more pleasurable because I've savoured all its sensual delights…unlike you gulping down your tea as if it was no more stimulating than boiled water."

"Really?...If you say so," swallowed Lupin trying to shake the arousing thought of what it would be like if Snape chose to indulged that slow, enriching stimulation of all the senses upon his naked body. Lupin rose abruptly from his armchair, empty cup in hand…_and I bet you could even make drinking hot water sound bloody horny_. Lupin strode purposely across the staffroom, it was taking all his rapidly waning will power to resist Snape, he needed to leave before he did something stupid and humiliating. Lupin carefully placed his mug down on the bench amongst the other dirty crockery; Lupin shuddered as he suddenly felt the heat of Snape's body behind him as he lent across him and placed his mug next to Lupin's.

"Why don't you stay and have a mug of my special coffee…let Potter take the class; he's perfectly capable," Snape hissed his deep, silken voice rasped at his ear, the hot breath caressing his flesh inflaming his already aching desire. "Besides I think we should talk."

"Talk?" Lupin forced himself to reply "Talk about what?" he turned only to feel one of Snape's cool hands slip about his throat, drawing his closer. Lupin cursed himself as he let a little moan escape his lips as Snape's fingers slowly brushed down his neck following the throbbing procession of his jugular while his thumb gentle traced his stubbed jaw line turned Lupin to look at him.

"I think we should talk about you, Remus." Snape's hot, coffee scented rasp sensually lingered upon the last letter of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher name as his lips hovered inches from Lupin's mouth. Helpless, as if spellbound Lupin found himself lost in the mysterious depths of those obsidian eyes, unable and unwilling break free from that hypnotically intense gaze. "I think we should talk about you and me...and this…" Snape rasped closing the distance sealing his lips over Lupin's mouth, claiming it completely. Lupin froze…and then let his lips soften, returning the caress. Lupin shuddered, a noise that was part groan, part growl rose in his throat as he fell back against the table scattering the mugs. He grasped at Snape's waist, pulling that lithe body tightly against his own, his trembling fingers curling into the folds of Snape's robes as the kiss deepened. Snape's long fingers were entwined in his hair now, Lupin whimpered running his tongue across those silken lips desperate to probe the depths Snape's delicious, moist mouth. Lupin could feel Snape curl his lips into an amused smile before he parted them just enough for Lupin's eager tongue to seek the nirvana he so desperately craved. Lupin moaned into Snape's mouth as he felt a strong tongue duelling with his own, Lupin slid his hands down, cupping Snape's firm, rounded buttocks, straining to feel the length of Snape's lean body pressing against him as their tongues danced and explored.

"Severus…" Lupin gasped reluctantly as he pulled away from Snape's heated kisses just enough to take a breath. An aching fire raged through Lupin's veins, burning his whole body fuelled by the waxing moon and the desperate hunger to feel Severus' warm, naked body against his own, Lupin felt a flush rise to his cheeks and an almost unbearable molten heat burning in his boxer shorts"…maybe we should go to your chamber…"

"Not until you admit to me the truth," Snape rasped as he claimed Lupin's mouth again with another heated kiss, he lent in close so that their bodies finally touched, his firm, lean thigh pressed teasingly against Lupin's erection. "That you want me…that you've always wanted me…"

"Oh Sev…" Lupin's reply was lost in a lustful groan as Snape slipped his hand between them, his fingers lightly brushing the taut fabric encasing Lupin's straining member. Lupin pressed himself up against Snape's hand, as he caught Snape's tongue gently between his teeth and sucked at it greedily. Snape snaked his other hand up Lupin's back, entwining his fingers in the soft brown hair at the nape of his neck, tugging it gently. Lupin gasped releasing the tongue an electric shock pulsed through his whole body as strong fingers slowly stoked his erection. Lupin raked his tongue over the top set of Snape's smooth teeth but stiffened as he felt the sharpness of strangely pointed canines. Lupin could feel Snape's lips quiver into a smirk as he caught the tip Lupin's tongue between his teeth, there were tiny twin stabs of pain and then the rich coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Lupin struggled free from the embrace, pushing Snape from him. He clasped a trembling hand to his mouth staring in disbelief as Snape's tongue flickered over his lips, licking away Lupin's blood.

"You bastard!" Lupin spat the bloody taste in his mouth making him feel nauseous; a terrible pain ripped through his chest as he gasped for breath sure that his foolish betrayed heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces. "You're nothing but a disgusting malicious whore seducing me and then…" Lupin couldn't get the words out he was shaking so much, angry, bitter tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Calm down, Remus," Snape said silkily taking a step forward he placed a hand upon Lupin's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me you filthy leech," Lupin growled shrugging off Snape's touch "Black was right about you all along…that we could only ever be enemies." Lupin pushed past Snape and stormed towards the door.

"Remus," Snape called after him "You got it all wrong I was just playing…I really do…" he stopped as the anxious face of Professor McGonagall peered around the edge of the staffroom door.

"What in Merlin's name have you said to poor Remus now? He nearly knocked me flying rushing to get out of here," McGonagall demanded in a stern voice, clearly not amused as she stepped into the chamber and straightened her hat.

"Oh, that's right, side with the werewolf," snorted Snape folding his arms defensively across his chest in a flurry of black robes. "Are they all that easy to manipulate I wonder…"

"Oh Severus," McGonagall sighed shaking her head sadly "I knew Albus was making a terrible mistake allowing you to experiment…"

"Why shouldn't I experiment with my newly discovered powers? Snape asked sharply arching his eyebrow. "You have no idea Minerva how long I have wanted Remus to admit…"

"Admit what…that he's totally infatuated with you…so you can cruelly play with his affections and break his heart? You poisonous little snake, you are really showing your true nature now."

"It's not like that…I…I…" Snape snapped haughty brushing passed Professor McGonagall "I have to speak to Remus…I have to explain…"

"What do you mean Remus doesn't want to see me?" Snape demanded angrily clutching the edge of the headmaster's desk so fiercely his knuckles were bloodless, taunt with strain.

"Exactly which part of that sentence do you not understand Severus?" Professor Dumbledore replied, calmly peering over his half-moon glasses at the irate Potions master. "Remus Lupin handed me his resignation and left the castle about ten minutes before you stormed in here screaming like a banshee." Dumbledore sighed and picked up the goblet of pumpkin juice that had stood on the desk before him, he took a long sip.

"And who else have you told, beside Minerva, about my…my true nature…I told you that in the strictest confidence…"

"I felt Minerva, as deputy headmistress, should be made aware of your condition…I have told no one else. Against my better judgement Severus I granted you secrecy and freedom to explore what is your true birthright without restriction or prejudice and this is how you repaid me by abusing those powers. What did you do Severus? Delved into Remus' mind to discover his secrets and learning he held a deep affection for you decided to finally get your revenge for that school boy prank…" Dumbledore accused, sadly shaking his head.

"No…it wasn't like that!" Snape returned curtly throwing up his hands in frustrated rage. "Okay…I admit using my powers to reading Remus' mind…it was so much easier, more discreet than Legilimency, far too tempting…I know it was wrong but it only confirmed what I had suspected…had hoped for a long, long time."

"Hoped?" Dumbledore spluttered, nearly choking on his pumpkin juice as he arched a snowy eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes," Snape sneered indignantly. "You, Minerva...even Remus, have been so quick to judge me...cast me as the villain it wouldn't even occur to you that_ I_ might actually have feelings for that stupid, over-sensitive werewolf…you know, I didn't inspire Remus' initial affection for me, I just used my abilities to intensify it, give him a nudge in the right direction, he's far too bashful, unsure of himself to make the first move…"

"And what about the others you've affected whilst experimenting, Severus? Those among these walls who are still ignorant of your true nature and powers," retorted Dumbledore still feeling that the Potions master had betrayed his trust and acted shamefully towards the man he now claimed to love.

"I've insured measures to counteract my true nature, besides as I have already told you Albus I have only ever deliberately used my powers on Remus, he's the only one I want, that I've ever wanted, unfortunately his intensified passion was just so intoxicating I got a little carried away…"

"A little carried away? Trying to bite Remus' tongue off wasn't exactly the best way to reveal your true nature to him Severus concerning the history between you, between your people…" Dumbledore sighed as he removed his spectacles and started to massage his temples.

"Don't you think I realised that now," spat Snape. "How didn't know that stupid, thin-skinned werewolf was going to react like that, resign and then rush off Merlin knows where without out allowing me the chance to explain…"

"Remus has gone to South of France," both men turned their gaze towards the voice only to see Harry Potter, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers' assistant standing in the entrance to the chamber.

"You sound very confident about that Mr Potter," Snape said quizzically, his deep rich voice bore no malice towards the young man, now that Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated there was no need for him to keep up the pretence of loathing, in fact if anything he had come to respect, even consider Harry as a friend, and this respectful friendship was mutual.

"Remus told me he was intending to travel there in the summer holidays, he wants to make contact with other werewolves, gain their support for his campaign for shape-shifters rights…he believes there are several in that area."

"Really?" Snape replied arching an eyebrow.

"Yes…I think that is why he remained silent about is feelings for you, Severus," Harry added blushing. "He didn't know you felt the same way but even if he had, I think he was afraid you would think he was only using you as publicity…you know dating the wizard that defeated Lord Voldemort…"

"You defeated the Dark Lord, Harry," Snape corrected.

"I may have plunged the dagger into his heart but you discovered the ancient spell, your courage enable me to do it," Harry replied earnestly, folding his arms defiantly across his chest in a flurry of dark grey teaching robes as if his actions settled the matter. Snape could help but let a smile quiver briefly across his lips amused of the sight Harry Potter, now eighteen year old and teaching at the school. Harry stared back at Snape, he may have inherited his mother's emerald green eyes and his father's unruly black hair but his sense of fine tailoring, his confidence and intolerance of fools could have only been inspired by his admiration of Severus Snape.

"That doesn't matter to me now Harry, all that matters is that I find Remus and beg his forgiveness…I just can't believe Remus of all people would allow such ancient prejudices ruin our happiness, irony may have chosen to cast us now as natural enemies but I'll be damned if I am going to just let him run away…" Snape went to leave but Dumbledore lent forward and touched him upon the arm.

"But Severus…surely you can't intend to follow Remus to South of France…not with the moon waxing full in less than two days time…what if Remus is right and there are werewolves living there…I doubt Remus bothered to pack a supply of Wolfsbane Potion…it's just too risky for even a wizard as well versed in the Defence of the Dark Arts as yourself," warned Dumbledore.

"Then I just have to take some Wolfsbane for him," retorted Snape.

"Yes…but even if you do find Remus before the full moon you've no guarantee he will listen to you."

Snape gently prised the long, wrinkled fingers from the sleeve of his robe and patted Dumbledore on the hand.

"I understand the risks Albus, but there can only be a single werewolf or maybe a mated pair within one given territory, if anything it is Remus, a rival who is in greater danger at the full moon."

"Yes, Severus, that is true but any werewolf sensing you will hunt you down, showing one of your kind no mercy. Are you willing to take that risk to find Remus? Is he truly worth it?"

"Yes," Snape replied quietly.

"Then I'll go with you Severus," piped up Harry. "If you will allow me to company you, I know how deeply Remus loves you and I can see now that you truly care for him…such a passion shouldn't be to lost just because of a stupid misunderstanding, you deserve a second chance."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book and screamed as Harry Potter and Professor Snape drenched in blood appeared before her on the lawn with a loud crack. Hermione scrambled to her feet dropping the book and hurried over to Harry who was struggling to keep Snape upright.

"Harry are you…_oh my god Severus you're bleeding_. Quick we must get him to the hospital wing," Hermione urged anxiously, the colour draining from her face.

"Wolfsbane," Snape rasped before collapsing into Harry's arms.

"_Wolfsbane_?" Hermione asked with a frown as she tried to help Harry support the now unconscious weight of Snape's slumped body.

"The Wolfsbane Potion…Hermione quick go down to the dungeons and see if there is any left from Remus' supply…I think he keeps it in his office somewhere, it's dark purple…"

"But why Harry…I don't understand? Why do you need…?" gabbled Hermione curiously seeming to suddenly lose that calm level-headedness that Harry usually relied upon in such situations as she flung Snape's uninjured arm around her neck.

"I need it because Severus' has been attacked by a werewolf…a bloody huge one," Harry snapped thrusting Hermione away from Snape, his words sending a ripple of frightened gasps among the students that have already started to gather around them.

"But I want to help Severus," Hermione cried resentfully glaring at Harry with tearful eyes.

"Then go and get the Wolfsbane Potion, it has to be taken within the first hour of an attack to stop the infection…" Harry implored giving Hermione a gentle shove towards the castle. This seemed to bring Hermione back to her senses and she started to fight her way through the circle of anxious students.

"Selby…go and help Miss Granger look for the Wolfsbane Potion," Harry barked "Declan, go and find Professor Dumbledore, explain to him what has happened and Scarlett help me get Professor Snape to the hospital wing."

Hermione entered the hospital wing sobbing bitterly, her shaking fingers curled around the slim glass vial containing just a few mouthfuls of purple liquid. She lifted her watery blue eyes just enough to see the deadly, pale, still body of Severus Snape lying beneath the crisp cotton sheets and thick grey blanket of the hospital bed. A wave of nausea rip through Hermione's stomach making her feel faint, afraid as she watched Madam Pomfrey calmly administer a glutinous blue Healing Lotion to the savage wound. The slim, angular shoulder, the smooth, ashen flesh now reduced to a mass of bloody, torn tissue. Hermione shuddered as with a tortured heart she torn her gaze way from the patient back down to the pitiful amount of Wolfsbane Potion she held in her trembling, clammy hands, she just hoped it was enough.

"Please god...don't let me fail him, Severus my love,"Hermione whispered guiltily, as gripping the vial more tightly she heard the scrape of Ron's engagement ring upon the glass. Sicken with anguish and shame she enviously watched as Madam Pomfrey tenderly covered the wound with a cotton dressing and then slowly wrapped Snape's shoulder in bandages.

"It's all my fault," sobbed Harry, as he sat down in the chair beside the bed and snatched up Snape's hand almost possessively, suddenly Hermione hated him for that closeness. "If I hadn't insisted that we search a little deeper into the forest, we wouldn't have got lost, we wouldn't have been out in the open when the full moon rose…and that bloody creature wouldn't have attacked us, it was horrible, twice the size of Remus, filthy reeking fur, with glowing eyes and…oh my god such terrible glistening fangs…"

Snape responded with a barely audible murmur, squeezing Harry's hand weakly to let him know that he didn't blame him for what had happened, but this made Harry sobbed even more heartily.

"The attack was so quick, so unexpected, it lunged at me from the shadows but somehow Severus managed to push me to the ground. His thoughts were only for my safety, even as those savage fangs tore into his shoulder he screamed for me to run and save myself… but I just lay there paralyzed with fear as the creature lifted Severus off the ground and shook him like a rag doll. It wasn't unit the werewolf dropped him, going in for the kill that I finally gathered my wits and I…I used the Avada Kedavra Curse…I didn't know what else to do…I had to save Severus…without him I am lost, nothing."

"Don't be so melodramatic Potter," Snape rasped, as he struggled to sit up against the pillows and Madam Pomfrey tucked the blanket about him.

"But its true Severus…you're my guardian angel, you've saved my life countless times and I…I…"

Madam Pomfrey gave Professor Dumbledore a worried glance; his expression mirrored the matron's concern, the whole atmosphere was taunt, nerves raw and emotions running high.

"What?" snapped Harry glaring at the old wizard his emerald green eyes flashing with indignation and pride. "I'm not in love with Severus, I'm not bewitched," Harry struggled to unfasten the top two buttons of his red checked shirt, stained with Snape's blood and pulled out the talisman that rested next to his bare chest. "I know what Severus is…he told me months ago and gave me this as protection against his powers," Madam Pomfrey eyes widened in surprise as the heavy silver cross glinted in the torchlight "It's hollow and filled with a mixture of dried hawthorn and several drops of his blood…"

"Oh my god," cried Hermione in shock the vial slipped through her fingers and shattered upon the stone floor. She clasped a hand to her chest, fingering the soft pink woollen fabric of her sweater in the spot where a similar necklace used to rest. Hermione's cheek flushed pink with humiliation as she remembered how with guilty, desperate yearning that treasured gift from Snape had rested secretly against her flesh. But fearing her fiancée's awkward questioning and the sudden waning of her passion for the Potion master Hermione had cast off the silver cross and hidden it at the bottom of her sock drawer, only to discover her longing for Snape renewed.

"NO!" cried Harry, leaping up from the chair and snatching a goblet of water from the bedside cabinet. He poured out the water and then sank to his knees scrambling helplessly upon the floor at Hermione's feet. Harry shredded his fingers, the blood mingling with the remains of the precious potion as he franticly tried to pick out the shards of broken glass. "How could you…" he snarled up at Hermione who still stood her hand pressing against her chest in shock at the revelation. "How could you be so clumsy?"

"Severus is a…a vampire," Hermione stammered, suddenly she felt empty, betrayed and so stupid. That she would have gladly risked the love, devotion and understanding of her dear, sweet Ron just for one night of wild passion in the arms of Severus Snape…but now her world was crumbling around her, fantasies and realities as shattered as the dropped vial, Snape was a vampire and her feeling for him had all been a terrible, cruel bewitchment.

"A half vampire to be exact…" Dumbledore corrected.

"Yes…my mother only confessed that little indiscretion on her deathbed…" Snape sighed.

"It explains a lot Severus, your skill at Leg- your astonishing ability to withstand pain, both mental and physical, your remarkable powers of healing…" mused Dumbledore almost enviously.

"Oh god, no..." Hermione groaned collapsing onto her knees, she covered her face in her hands and started to sob.

"I'm sorry Hermione," called Snape softly "I never meant to hurt you…that why I gave you the talisman, to protect you."

"Forgot Hermione for a moment and drink this," Harry urged slipping his hand under Severus' head gently lifting it from the pillow, tiling the goblet let the rescued Wolfsbane potion, a measly few drops trickle onto Snape's lips. "I know there's not much potion left but it might just be enough," Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore who just shrugged his thin, bony shoulders looking just as shaken and anxious as everyone else in the room.

"Alas, Harry," sighed Dumbledore. "All we can do now is wait and see…"

* * *

"Professor Potter, Professor Potter…" cried a tiny frightened male voice. Harry turned around in a flurry of dark grey robes to see a First Year Hufflepuff boy staring up at him with scared hazel eyes.

"Mr Scott…shouldn't you be in Potions?" questioned Harry asked raising his eyebrow suspiciously

"Yes sir…but its Professor Snape…he's gone crazy…" Scott gasped, still trying to catch his breath from running up the dungeon steps.

"What do you mean…crazy?" Harry asked feeling a sudden prickling sensation as the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on end

"Screaming and smashing things up crazy," Scott explained tugging at the sleeve of Harry's robe.

"Professor Snape had been grouchy as usual but I thought there was something wrong as he looked deadly pasty and unwell, then he started shaking and clutched at his hand as if he was is great pain. He staggered back to his desk, collapsing against it complaining that the light was hurting his eyes and screaming at us to leave the classroom. But we were too afraid to move from our seats so Professor Snape staggered over to the nearest workbench, knocking the bubbling cauldrons and test tube racks flying in such a rage then he pushed over the bench…but it wasn't until he started smashing up the specimen jars, potion bottles and frantically pulling the books from the shelves that I fled the dungeon to look for help…please sir you got to stop him…before he…" A sudden terrible agonizing scream erupted from the dungeons below made Harry's blood freeze, spurring him into action.

"Go and find Professor Dumbledore," Harry instructed as he drew out his wand. "Quickly." He pushed the terrified boy in the right direction to head for the headmaster's office. Harry descended the spiralling stone steps, his heart pounding wildly against his chest, one hand clutching his wand tightly the other had instinctively risen to grasp the talisman hidden behind the dark fabric of his frock coat. Harry froze hearing the sound of pounding foot steps approaching him from below; Harry raised his wand ready to cast a defensive spell only to see several more tearful students, a mixture of frightened Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Professor Potter it's…" gasped a tall, thin boy with glossy black hair.

"It's okay Mr Chan, Oscar told me everything…now I want everyone to go to their common rooms, perhaps you, Mr Chang and Miss Mitchell could inform your head of houses…is that everyone out of the classroom" Harry asked anxiously as he ushered the scared students past him and up the stairs.

"I…I think so sir," gasped a Ravenclaw boy who was bringing up the end of the line, Harry flinched as the sound of the classroom door slamming against the wall echoed in the darkness beyond followed by heavy footsteps rapidly climbing up the stairs. Harry turned from the fleeing students, bracing himself to face Professor Snape who he feared by the description of the students had in all probability gone totally insane only to be nearly knocked off his feet by Skye Giovanna, a short, chubby Ravenclaw. The girl gave a terrified shriek as Harry grabbed her then seeing it was a teacher burst into tears and collapsed into his arms.

"Miss Giovanna…Skye…_Skye_" Harry shook the girl to stop the hysterical sobbing; Skye appeared to be unhurt but she was clearly terrified by what she had just witnessed. "Are you alright Skye? Did Professor Snape hurt you?"

"Please…" Skye implored tearfully, her voice hushed, still trembling with fear as she raised her head from Harry's chest and glanced back down the steps towards the dungeon. "Please don't kill Professor Snape…he just ill…very ill". There was another dreadful agonizing scream and Harry felt an icy shiver run through him as he realised that the screaming he had heard while in the corridor with Oscar Scott had not been from the frightened students but Professor Snape himself.

"Please don't kill him," Skye whimpered, as Harry gently prised her from his arms and laying his hands upon her shoulders gazed into her sad, anxious grey eyes.

"Now why on earth would I want to kill Professor Snape? I only want to help him…okay."

Skye nodded as with a sniffle she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her robe.

"Okay…but I want you to go to your common room and wait for Professor Astor…do you understand me Skye," Harry was loathed to let the young girl who was obviously in shock wandered about the castle alone but he didn't have much choice. "And get someone to make you all a cup of sugary tea or better still have some chocolate…okay Skye?" he added suddenly remembering Remus mentioning once that sugar was very helpful at easing shock.

Skye gazed up at him for a moment as if bewildered, and then nodded. "Sugary tea," she muttered quietly, "Yes…sugary tea."

"That's a good girl… now go," Harry urged pushing Skye forward, once he was sure that the girl had reached the top of the steps and was safely in the corridor he turned and headed downwards into the gloom.

Harry found the heavy door to the Potions classroom open, his heart pounding even more rapidly he cautiously peered around the frame only to find the dungeon was plunged into darkness. Harry guessed that Professor Snape must have extinguished all the torches and so he was left with no choice but to create his illumination.

"Lumos Dimus," Harry whispered, and a tiny white light started to emanate from the tip of his wand, he didn't want to flood the dungeons with too much light just in case the sudden harsh brightness agitated Snape further. Harry shuddered half regretting his caution as the faint light from his wand cast sinister shadows upon the dungeon walls, giving everything ghastly black shapes, filling him with a disturbing apprehension and disorienting his perception.

"Shit." Harry bit down hard upon his tongue as his knee struck the hard surface of an upturned bench and then winced as stepping backwards the sound of his boots crunching upon broken glass echoed deafeningly about the dungeon, giving his presence away.

Harry froze, straining his ears as he tried to work out where Professor Snape was hiding, there was a faint harsh breathing somewhere in the gloom but Harry couldn't tell in which direction it came. Harry tightened his grip upon his wand and taking a deep breath called anxiously into the blackness.

"Professor Snape…Severus where are you?"

"Harry?" questioned Snape in a thin, pained voice, somewhere in the depths of the classroom.

"Yes…it's Harry and I've come to help you," Harry replied trying to sound unafraid as he held the wrist of his wand hand trying to stop it shaking so violently.

"Get out of here you bloody fool," Snape snarled "You can't do anything for me Potter…no one can." Harry desperately tried to block out the sound of his quickened heart drumming loudly in his ears and his own rasping breath as he tried to remain calm and concentrate upon the strangely slurred voice.

"I don't believe that!" Harry yelled back defiantly hoping to goad Snape into snapping back and allowing him to discover his position. Silence, Harry slowly took a step towards the back of the classroom where the darkest shadows loomed then shuddered as he felt something soft underfoot. Peering down in the dim light of his wand he could see a large dark bundle, shaking he reached down only to feel his fingers brush against rough cotton. Frowning Harry picked Snape's teaching robes up from the dusty stone floor, then he saw a dark, sticky stain upon the fabric. Harry carefully touched the patch, his fingertips discoloured by a viscous redness, Harry felt his stomach sicken.

"Severus," he called desperately now terrified that Snape was badly injured as squinting into the shadows he advanced towards the corner. Harry stumbled over another discarded item of Snape's wardrobe, this time his elegant black frockcoat. A sudden throaty snarl directly in front of him made Harry freeze, holding aloft his wand he gasped staggering backwards until he crashed against the edge of a bench alarmed at what the light had revealed. Professor Snape was stripped to the waist, on his knees bent double with pain clutching at his sides as he struggled for breath.

"Severus…my god," Harry gasped in a frightened, thin voic.e

"Stay away from me," Snape snarled, glaring up at Harry through his curtain of lank, black hair with dark eyes that flashed with a sinister golden fire. Harry could now see that Snape was bleeding from what looked like deep, self-inflicted scratches running across the surface of his finely defined chest and arms as if he had been tearing at his own skin.

"No…not again," Snape let out a terrible groan as his body suddenly went rigid, his limps started to shake violently.

"Severus…you not well please let me help…get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"NO…stay away!" Snape screamed as glistening, sharp canine teeth seemed to suddenly erupt downwards from his upper jaw and pointed hair tufted ears appeared through his black tresses. A convulsion of pain gripped Snape's whole body and he collapsed forward, groping the stone floor as his fingers curled into savage clawed paws. Harry watched transfixed with horrified fascination as Snape screamed arching his back as the muscles in his fevered body stared to mutate. Snape's jaw was lengthening so were his arms while his shoulders hunched up and black hair sprouted through his pale flesh. Harry aimed his wand at Snape ready to stun the transformed werewolf but then shocked and confused he watched Snape collapsed onto the floor with a scream as the metamorphosis seemed to reverse, and before him lay the trembling, groaning body of a man.

"The Wolfsbane potion didn't work then?" Harry stammered as he rushed to Snape and crouched down next to him.

"Obviously," Snape snapped back panting as he clutched at a sharp pain in his chest.

"But you've got some more right?" questioned Harry as he gently draped the teaching robe over Snape's naked, shivering body. "Enough to make you safe?"

"No…I smashed the bottle trying to get into it," Snape hissed holding up one of his useless deformed hands, his fingers were twisted, the nails long and pointed.

"But Hermione can brew you some more," Harry said calmly trying to sooth Snape by brushing a stray lock of dark hair from his cheek.

"Wolfsbane takes a full lunar cycle to brew Potter, you should know that…NO!" Snape groaned as shrugging off Harry's touch his body started to go into spasm again.

"But...but this shouldn't be happening…you shouldn't be transforming during the day," gasped Harry.

"Don't you think I know that?" Snape growled back. "Leave me, and seal the dungeon door…or Merlin help me I'll kill you…I'll kill everyone in the bloody schoo.l"

"No!" cried Harry scrambling to his fee.t "This isn't right…there something really wrong with you, you need help…I'm sorry Severus…Impedimentia!" Harry cried, reluctantly he aimed his wand at the snarling werewolf, there was a flash of white light and the spell knocked Snape out cold.

Harry couldn't quite remember how he had managed to get the unconscious Potions master out of the dungeons and across the castle to the hospital wing. As he sat in a chair next to Snape's bed he could hear Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talking together in worried, hushed voices, neither of them could understand why Snape was transforming during the hours of daylight and yet more alarming why he hadn't been able to fully shape shifted into the wolf form. Although they spoke in barely a whisper, Harry had heard Madam Pomfrey confirmed the headmaster's worse fears, that unless Snape turned into a werewolf he could die and that every failed transformation was not only more and more agonising for him, but brought him that a little closer to death. Professor Dumbledore had responded with a solemn nod and asked Madam Pomfrey for a scrape of parchment. Hermione, on witnessing an attack when she was called to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall, had instantly forgiven Snape for inspiring her false infatuation with him and had fled to the library to search in the Restricted Section for any piece of information concerning werewolves that could be of help. Professor McGonagall had offered to speak with the unfortunate first year students and start clearing up the dungeons, agreeing with the headmaster that it was wise to keep a normal routine for the students. But Harry just couldn't leave the hospital wing, he felt too responsible, that it should have been him lying in that bed, not Professor Snape.

Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he watched the now heavily sedated Snape resting fitfully under the thick, grey blanket. It had taken twice the recommended dosage of morphine and several lengths of heavy silver chains to make Snape safe. It had been Snape himself who had demanded the chains be of silver even though the touch of the cursed metal burnt into his flesh it was as if he needed the pain to stay focused, control the terrible bloodlust that was threatening to consumed him and endanger everyone in the school. But it wasn't Snape's self-inflicted suffering or the agonizing periods of semi-transformation that his body was forced to endure that was so upsetting to Harry, it was the fact that even Professor Dumbledore seemed totally mystified and powerless to do anything but watch Snape slowly die.

"Professor Potter." Harry jumped at the weight of a hand upon his shoulder and looking up saw Professor Dumbledore peering down at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Would you be so kind as to take this note to Fawkes? He is to deliver it to Remus Lupin and wait for a reply."

"But…but…" Harry protested glancing back at Snape who stirred beneath the blanket with a hoarse groan, his body went stiff and the silver chains started to tighten.

"Please Harry," Dumbledore whispered thrusting the small parchment scroll into Harry's hand. "I think despite all that has happened between them Remus would want to be here when Severus…"

"No…Severus can't die," Harry snapped rising from the chai.r "He just can't…surely there is something_ you_ can do."

"Alas Harry Severus condition is beyond me…I am neither an expert on werewolves or medical matters…"

"Then I am going to find someone who is…" returned Harry as he snatched up his frockcoat from the back of the chair. "I'll take your note to Fawkes then I am going to St Mungo's…"

* * *

"That's more like it Potter…I'm not dead yet" Snape rasped turning to face Harry his fangs starting to lengthen and his black eyes lustrous with fiery gold. "And bring back some Wolfsbane…god no…make it stop…please _noooo_… "

Harry fled blindly, the tears streaming down his face as Snape's bestial howls rang out through the hospital wing behind him.

"Remus!" Professor Dumbledore cried flinging his thin, bony arm around the weary, anxious young man. Lupin stiffened, slightly unnerved by the elderly wizard's unusual display of emotion, but soon yielded to the impassioned embrace, patting Dumbledore upon the back. Lupin peered over the old man's shoulder through the window desperate to see into the darkened hospital wing.

"I am so glad you decided to come back…I was afraid that you were still too angry with Severus…"

"How could I stay away when you write and tell me Severus is dying…" Lupin replied a little sharply as he pulled away from Dumbledore. At first Lupin had thrown aside the parchment, shooing the phoenix away and climbing into bed angry and hurt convinced that it was just a crafty ruse by Dumbledore to lure him back into reconciling with Snape.

"_Sev…Sev forgive me," _Lupin woke screaming in the early hours of the morning, fumbling with shaking hands to light the candle by his bedside he saw Fawkes still perched upon the bedstead waiting patently for his reply. Lupin shuddered as scrawling upon the back of a cereal packet he recalled the terrible nightmare, he had been standing alone, peering into an ebony coffin lined with deep green satin. He had reached in with a trembling hand to tenderly arrange that awkward strand of dark hair that was perpetually tumbling into Snape's vision only to witness the corpse's hollow, black eyes snap open. Icy, dead fingers curled around his wrist, long, sharp nails digging into his flesh as with lifeless, blue lips Snape's corpse hissed at him

"_I thought you loved me Remus?" _Snape's voice had been nasty, full of bitterness.

"_I do,"_ Lupin replied afraid and suddenly ashamed. _"I loved you Severus, with all my heart," _

"_Liar,"_ the corpse spat venomously. _"Then why didn't you come to me when I was dying? Why didn't you let me say goodbye?" _

Nagged with the terrible possibility that Professor Dumbledore, who never lied to him before was telling the truth, and Snape was dying, Lupin decided to go back to Hogwarts and regardless of what he found awaiting him there, he would tell Snape that he still loved him.

"Remus…Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked anxiously stirring Lupin from his thoughts.

"Yes…I think so…but how can Severus be dying I thought…"

"I am afraid the reason will be all too evidence when you see him Remus…" Dumbledore sighed despondently as he turned the handle of the door. "I fear you should prepare yourself for the worst…"

The hospital wing was cast in mournful shadows the only illumination being than of the flickering torches set in the stones walls and the gas lantern upon Madam Pomfrey's desk by which she was writing up notes. The matron was alone save for one patient who lay curled in a foetal position under a grey woollen blanket, lank, black hair spilling out across the crisp white pillow. Lupin frowned, and then shuddered as his gaze fell upon what looked suspiciously like heavy silver chains piled upon the chair next to Snape's bed. The only sounds were that of Madam Pomfrey's quill scratching upon parchment and a ragged, almost growl-like breathing from beneath the blanket. The chilling, sombre atmosphere made Lupin feel as if he had stepped into a mortuary not a hospital wing. Surely Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore hadn't already resigned themselves to the inevitable, that Snape was dying and had been summoned him to Hogwarts in order to say his goodbyes. No…Lupin could just accept that, he wasn't going to let death have the man he loved without a fight, he would do anything to save him…even if that meant giving up his own life.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her parchment, her expression brightened a little as she saw Lupin but after managing a weak smile of welcome it soon return to one of sad concern.

"How is Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked in an anxious whisper.

"Resting thankfully, but for how long I can only guess, the convulsions are getting more and more frequent and increasing with violence with each attack."

"Have you given him any more morphine?"

"No…" Madam Pomfrey replied with a little sob "It's goes against everything I believe, standing helplessly by and watching someone in my care suffer so terribly but I just daren't give Severus any more painkillers, I am afraid that if I fully sedated him that could be just as harmful…Oh Albus I don't know what to do."

"Hush now, Poppy," soothed Dumbledore, placing a hand upon her shoulde.r "You've done everything in your power to help Severus…I feel just as helpless, this has got me baffled but we've still hope that Harry will find someone at St Mungo's who can help and now that Remus has arrived I am sure…"

"Remus? Did you say Remus is here?" Snape implored hopefully, his deep, silken rasp was slurred, pained.

"Yes…I'm here…oh my god, Severus," Lupin gasped as Snape struggled to surface from beneath the blanket. Snape looked exhausted, haunted, his black eyes stared up at Lupin from sunken shadows and protruding over his thin, bloodless lips were lengthy canine teeth. The grey blanket slipped from Snape's left shoulder to reveal several thick lines of inflamed, raised scar tissue upon the finely defined muscles of his smooth chest.

"Please…sit down," Snape gestured towards the chair, shuddering as he saw the pile of chains. Lupin gathered them up and placed the chains out of sight under the bed. He couldn't help but noticed that there were the same blistering scars encircling Snape's wrists as if something corrosive had burnt deep into his ashen flesh.

"I am so sorry Rem-" Snape gasped as his body suddenly convulsed. Snape let out a scream as the terrible pain ripped through his body. He arched his back off the mattress, the blanket tumbling from him now exposing his right shoulder which was little more than a mass of chewed flesh…scarring that Lupin knew all to well as he bore the reminder of a werewolf attack himself.

Lupin watched helpless in utter horror as Snape writhed in agony, his hands twisting madly in the bedclothes. Suddenly, all Lupin's past humiliation, his suffering was swallowed up the terrible dark emptiness that would engulf him if Snape actually died. Trying to shake the nightmarish vision of Snape lying in that satin lined coffin Lupin clasped one of Snape's clammy deformed hands interlocking fingers and held on tightly.

"Squeeze my hand Sev," Lupin whispered low and soft close to Snape's ear, which had grown long, hairy and slightly pointed. "That's it you squeeze as hard as you can…I know it hurts like hell but you're going to be alright." Another spasm of pain tore violently through Snape's body; his jaw tightened teeth grinding together as it and his large hooked nose seemed to lengthen then just as sudden contracted back to their original shape. Lupin cried out more in shock than pain as Snape's long sharp fingernails torn into his flesh as the hand entwined with his transformed into a twisted claw.

"What's happening to him?" Lupin mouthed as he gazed helplessly up at Madam Pomfrey, his honey brown eyes welling with tears. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and turned away unable to watch her patient suffer any longer but helpless to ease his pain. Snape let out another chilling scream then collapsed, releasing his grip upon Lupin's now bleeding hand, whimpering as the last tremor of pain left his body and he relaxed back against the pillows. Lupin gently brushed that stubborn strand of dark, damp fringe from Snape's eyes, his trembling fingers lingered, caressing the stubbed cheek. Snape gave a soft moan in response to the touch; soothed by Lupin's presence he closed his eyes, surrendering the merciful blackness of sleep.

After a few moments Lupin rose from the chair and walked over to the foot of the bed where Professor Dumbledore was scratching his head and trying to read Snape's medical notes.

"He's burning up," Madam Pomfrey said anxiously as she placed a hand across Snape's fevered brow. "I don't think he is going to be able to take much more of this Albus…even if Harry returns with the Wolfsbane Potion before nightfall…with his weak heart I…I.." her eyes met Lupin's and she started to sob.

"Severus has a weak heart?" Lupin's voice was small and thin, he looked back at the now slumbering wizard and felt as if _his_ heart was going to break all over again. "I had no idea." He looked at Dumbledore silently imploring him to answer the question he dare not ask…_how could Snape be suffering from a weakened heart_?

"Severus possesses an amazing if not now understandable ability to endure the mental and physical suffering inflicted by Lord Voldemort but I am afraid that final torture cause his heart to fail momentary, the very organ that is most vulnerable to one of Severus' kind, the one thing if damaged a vampire cannot heal," Dumbledore said solemnly placing his hand upon Lupin's shoulder.

"If only we had been able to get to him sooner…" Lupin sighed with mournful regret.

"But please, don't blame yourself Remus," said Dumbledore giving Lupin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Severus never did."

"We owe him so much…surely there is something that can be done? I can't just sit around waiting to see if his heart can take all this…this suffering," Lupin sobbed desperately wanting to gather Snape up in his arms, sooth the pain away with kisses, wrap and protective him in the endless depths of his love. If Dumbledore could conjure the magic, no matter how dark so that Lupin could trade places with the man he loved, offered up his own life in sacrifice so that Snape might live then Lupin would have welcomed death gladly, without a second thought. Despite everything, Snape still drew Lupin to him with a power just as fearful and seductive as the silvery full moon.

"I was hoping…" Dumbledore said mournfully pulling Lupin from his melancholy thoughts.

"…that you could enlighten us Remus…for alas I am truly mystified…"

"I might be a werewolf Albus, but I can only speak from personal experience, that the transformation for me is painful but mercifully over fairy quickly and that Wolfsbane Potion allows me to remain in control…but I guess everyone is different, some are more able to cope with the transformations…"

"In all my days as a nurse, even my time spent at St Mungos, I've never seen anything like this," said Madam Pomfrey as she applied a cooling damp cloth to Snape's forehead trying to bring down his fever.

"Unfortunately, our authority on werewolves and the Dark Arts is in that bed, Miss Granger has been up all night searching through all the relative books in our library and Harry is still at St Mungo's but neither have found anything of help, I am afraid things do not bode well Remus…I am so sorry." Lupin felt his guts twist with a sickening anxiety to hear the headmaster sounding so helpless and pessimistic.

"No…we can't just give up on Severus," snapped Lupin, suddenly angry with the old wizard, surely there was something Dumbledore could do to save Snape.

"Remus, please," Madam Pomfrey scolded. "You'll wake him and Severus dearly needs to rest."

"Forgive me Poppy…but I just can't believe there is no hope."

"I understand that the first transformation is always the hardest…but I have never known anyone infected with lycanthropy react within the hours of daylight or with such violence. Harry says he witnessed an almost full transformation but Severus can't seem to maintain the Lupine form for more than a few minutes at a time, these constant attempts at the metamorphosis are putting a dangerous strain up his body and heart…and Merlin only knows what it is doing to his poor mind," Madam Pomfrey tried to explained compassionately.

"What you are witness to now, Remus, is nothing compared to when the full moon rises," Dumbledore added quietly.

"Yes, Albus is right…we came so close to losing him last night and if Harry hadn't bound him in silver chains then I swear he would have killed us all…I've never known such a bloodlust…" shuddered Madam Pomfrey her gaze darted to the chair where she had piled the chains once Snape had finally been subdued, exhausted and drugged with morphine.

"Bloodlust…" Lupin mused chewing his bottom lip as something not quite yet coherent started to form in the dark recesses of his mind. "This is a crazy idea but what if Severus is allergic to the lycanthropy virus, couldn't his vampire blood be trying to fight it?"

"By Merlin Remus, you could be right; I know Severus is only a half vampire but…" Dumbledore suddenly cried grasping Lupin and planting a soppy kiss upon his cheek.

"How could I have been so stupid and blind…of course his body is trying to resist the infection…vampires and lupines are natural enemies it seems right down to their DNA!"

"I don't believe that…our kinds don't have to be enemies but does that now mean that something can be done to save Severus?" Lupin asked Madam Pomfrey unable to hide the desperate hope in his voice.

"There is a slim chance, as I remember after the first full transformation the lycanthropy virus combines with the hosts own DNA therefore it is no longer seen as a threat…if I could replace enough of the vampire blood running through Severus veins with pure human blood then the lycanthropy could gain control, forcing him into make the necessary full transformation…"

"But alas, Poppy, as much as we all want to save Severus I am afraid that time is cruelly against us., even with my influence it would be almost impossible to obtain the required match of blood before the moon rises, we have less than two hours left…"

"But Harry's already at St Mungo's Albus, can't we at least try to obtain the blood?" Madam Pomfrey pleaded tearfully.

"Severus is O Negative right?" Lupin asked looking anxiously at Madam Pomfrey. "The same as me."

"Er…yes but I don't see…"

"What if you gave Severus a transfusion of my blood, its loaded with the lycanthropy viruses just before a full moon…instead of diluting the vampire blood make the virus stronger?"

"That's utter madness Remus, I understand your logic, in theory it should work but in practice such a transfusion could just as easily kill him and I am just not willing to take that risk."

"I am…"

Everyone turned to see Snape conscious and struggling to free himself from the tight confinement of the blanket Madam Pomfrey had tucked about him

"It seems to me that I have no choice…and if I am going to die tonight then I would rather Remus' blood was the cause of it…I want to regain some control over my own destiny."

"If you are sure Severus, then I'll willingly give you my very last drop," replied Lupin as he hurriedly shrugged off of his tatty, patched overcoat.

"Just a pint should suffice" said Madam Pomfrey kindly taking Lupin's coat from him and placed it neatly over the chair on top of Snape's dressing gown.

"There is one problem..." Snape said coldly looking directly at Lupin "Even if the transfusion is successful and I am able to shape shift…werewolves unlike wolves are on the main solitary creatures and will rarely tolerate another of their kind within their territory unless it is their mate or offspring…two werewolves, especially males in the school isn't advisable Albus…we'll tear each other apart."

"No…I wouldn't attack you Severus," Lupin said earnestly. "Besides the Wolfsbane Potion allows me to remain in control."

"You might not attack me but Hogwarts is my domain, I'm the alpha here even with the Wolfsbane Potion I would hunt you down and kill you," Snape said this with no malice just as a matter of fact and deep down Lupin knew it too.

"Severus is right," said Dumbledore nodding in agreement "Even in human form werewolves can sense one another...maybe you should spend the night at the order's old headquarters…"

"Stay at Grimmauld Place, Sirius' house…no…you can't expect me to just donate my blood and then leave Severus to his fate…I can't…I won't…"

"Haven't you heard what Severus said? He'll kill you Remus!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't care," snapped Lupin looking desperately at Snap.e "If I had possessed the courage to stay and confronted you instead of foolishly running away then maybe… "

"Please Remus don't torture yourself…I am too tired to fight anymore," Snape sighed beckoning him to sit down next to the bed again.

"There maybe a way Remus can stay…" Dumbledore interjected cautiously. "If I perform the Wedlocus Bindus…"

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey cried with alarm. "Surely you're not proposing to perform a Blood Bond upon them…that's an ancient, powerful incantation intended for those lovers eternally pledging their hearts to one another, it's an everlasting spell that can only be…"

"Severed by death…yes Poppy I am well aware of what I am proposing but if they are as a consequence of the spell _mated_ it will stop Severus killing Remus then I am sure that neither will…"

"Severus…dear god no," Madam Pomfrey screamed as Snape let out an agonising howl and the excruciating process of transformation started again.

"Do it…take my blood," yelled Lupin rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and clenching his hand into a fist he offered up the exposed blue vein to Madam Pomfrey. "_Please,_ we've got to try!"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and then turned sharply on her heels to get the transfusion equipment.

"Madam Ianthe," Dumbledore called looking up at a portrait of a pretty, young witch dress in scarlet nursing robes that was depicted making a lantern lit round of a shadowy hospital ward.

"Yes Albus?" the witch in the portrait replied shinning her lantern in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's voice.

""Would you be so kind as to find Professor Potter for me, I believe he will still be in the medical library at St Mungo's. Please ask him to return with as much Wolfsbane Potion they can spare and bring it straight to the hospital wing…"

"Of course." Madam Ianthe replied. glancing toward Snape still twisting in agony upon the bed. "The poor dear," and with that, she disappeared from the portrait still clutching her lantern.

Lupin yelped with surprise jolting back in the chair as Snape his lips drawn back into a nasty snarl took a swipe at his face with a clawed hand.

"Leave here," Snape growled as his long fingernails sliced deep into Lupin's flesh and raked down his cheek. "Leave while you still can."

"I'm not leaving you Severus," Lupin replied calmly, wincing at the pain now throbbing in his wounded cheek feeling the blood slowly trickling down his chin.

"Fool," snarled Snape as he lunged for Lupin again.

"I am sorry Severus…it won't be for long I promise," Dumbledore whispered as with a swish of his wand the thick, heavy chains of silver rose from under the bed and swiftly encircled Snape's chest, abdomen and legs, pinning him to the bed.

"_Please_…" Snape begged tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he howled with pain his naked flesh started to smoulder under the cruel touch of the accursed silver. "_Please_…just make it all stop."

"We will Sev…" Lupin whispered soothingly as he stroked Snape's damp, black hair but he was close to tears himself. "I promise…Oh just stick it in there's no time to be gentle Poppy," he snapped, as the matron tried carefully to insert the needle into Lupin's vein.

Harry Potter burst into the hospital wing shattering the silence as he thrust open the heavy door, it swung wildly on the iron hinges only coming to a stop as the wood crashed loudly against the stone wall. Madam Pomfrey glanced up from where she was clearing away a metallic kidney shaped bowl filled with plastic tubing and bloody cotton swabs, glaring she placed a finger to her lips to signal that Harry's noisy entrance wasn't appreciated.

"Sorry," Harry mouthed as he carefully pulled the door shut and started across the room eager to deliver the precious Wolfsbane Potion into Madam Pomfrey's hands.

He froze spotting Remus Lupin sitting in a chair his head mournfully bowed as he clutched hold of Snape's hand. Panic gripped Harry making him feel suddenly hot and queasy. Darkness had already fallen and the moon was slowly rising but unlike yesterday evening Snape wasn't screaming abuse, or howling with rage as he stained against the burning silvery chains in his desire to escape and satisfied his terrifying bloodlust. Harry fought back a sob as he stared at Snape who lay motionless and peaceful against the pillows with his eyes closed, the chains discarded upon the floor in silver coils at Lupin's feet. Harry stood trembling, fearful not knowing if he should intrude upon Lupin's grief but desperate for the selfish comfort of sharing in it, jealous that Lupin had been the one holding Snape's hand as he had uttered his last breath. It was then that Harry noticed the crimson ribbon that seemed to be tied around the two entwined hands binding them together. As Harry studied the strand more closely he could just make out what looked like golden letters inscribed upon the surface of the ribbon. The upper most strand bore the letters S…E…V while the piece of ribbon below read L…U…P…I, Harry brow creased into a puzzled frown as he realised the crimson ribbon that bound the two men's hands together had their names inked upon it as if part of a ritual or spell.

"I'll take that," said Madam Pomfrey as she carefully took the bottle of Wolfsbane potion from Harry's hand. "We don't want to risk any little accidents now do we?"

"Er…yeah," Harry replied his gaze still fixed upon the ribbon bound hands.

Lupin looked up and seeing Harry broke into a smile, beckoning him over to the bed with his free hand.

"Severus wake up…Harry's here with the Wolfsbane," Lupin whispered encouragingly at Snape's ear, surprising Harry as he gave it a gentle kiss.

"Harry?" Snape rasped as he slowly forced open his eyes, searching the darken room of the young man, he smiled weakly seeing Harry beaming down at him and then let his heavy eyelids droop.

"I…I thought you were dead," Harry confessed with a relived, little sob as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No…he's just resting from the transfusion, I've given him some of my blood in the hope that re- infecting him with the lycanthropy will weaken his vampire resistance to the virus and enable him to complete the transformation," explained Lupin,

"You mean Severus' part vampirism was preventing him turning into a werewolf?" Harry gasped wide eyed in amazement "And all it took was something as simple as a blood transfusion from you to save him?"

"Well, we won't know for sure until Severus' next transformation attack…but I am very hopeful as the transfusion seems to have stabilised him and we've finally been able to take those horrible silver chains off him," Lupin smiled as he started to carefully unlaced the crimson ribbon.

"So what's with the ribbon?" Harry couldn't contained his burning curiosity any longer.

"Bound together by blood," Snape rasped his eyes flickered open again to gaze up at Lupin with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Sev…but it was the only way I could remain with you," Lupin confessed in a voice that trembling with emotion, he met Snape's dark, mesmerizing gaze with watery golden eyes. "You had another attack, much worse than before and so I decided we should go ahead with the Blood Bond…I'm so sorry," he added apologetically.

"I'm not sorry…Forgive me," Snape replied reaching up his fingers gently caressed Lupin's wounded cheek, brushing away a tear. "If I could have chosen anyone to share the Blood bond with…then it would have been you…Remus I…"

"A Blood Bond?" interrupted Harry a little confused. "But why…isn't that a spell for lovers?"

"That is quite correct Harry," said Professor Dumbledore with a strange twinkle in his eye. "But if, as we all hope Severus' transformation is successful, we can't have two _unmated _werewolves in the same territory..."

"Of course," replied Harry remembering a passage he had read on the social behaviour of werewolves when on first discovering Lupin's true nature he had devoured every book he could find in the school library on the creatures. "But still I didn't think..."

"I think…" Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "that our two werewolves should really go somewhere more a little more private this evening…I know just the room, it's on the Seventh floor," Dumbledore gave Harry with a knowing smile, the _Room of Requirement _thought Harry, yes that would be perfect.

"I believe it would be prudent for Silencing and Sealing Charms to be cast upon our place of confinement in order to disguise and protect our transformations from the students…" added Snape.

"But what if you have problems shape-shifting again?" said Harry anxiously. "Remus won't be able to help you if he has transformed and neither will we."

"Then I will die," Snape returned flatly. "And you're not to mourn me…none of you."

"No…please don't say that Sev…" protected Harry gasping one of Snape's hands, only to feel the deep gash running across the length of his palm where a knife had been use to make him bleed. Harry guessed that Lupin bore the same slash wound upon his palm in order for their precious blood to mingle, binding them together…

"Harry," Dumbledore intervened tactfully. "I would be obliged if you could collect up Severus' clothes and take him to the room."

"Of course," replied Harry shrugging off his melancholy with something positive, constructive to occupy his troubled mind.

Harry blushed as pulling back the bedclothes he realised that Snape was clad only in black silk boxer shorts, Snape didn't seem to care that Harry's emerald gaze was upon him as he swung his slim, toned legs over the edge of the bed and looked wearily up at him. Harry bit his bottom lip feeling uncomfortable seeing Snape so vulnerable and weak yet still managing to uphold his air of stubborn pride as he struggled to sit upright unaided. Harry gathered up Snape's white shirt and elegant black suit that were hanging in the wardrobe, snatched up a pair of boots from the bottom of it and went to help Snape to his feet.

"My dressing gown?" Snape snapped irritably jerking his head towards the chair where it was neatly draped over the back of it. "Or would you have me wander through the corridors naked?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry blushed again trying not to stare at the terrible scarring upon Snape's pale shoulder; he snatched up the black satin dressing gown and held it out to Snape.

"No…I am sorry," Snape sighed as he allowed Harry to help him struggle into the dressing gown. "I shouldn't take it out on you, I'm just so tired."

"It's okay," Harry tried to smile reassuringly he slipped one of Snape's arms around his neck and hoisting him to his feet they walked slowly across the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore held Lupin back as the young man watched Snape and Harry disappeared through the door.

"What ever happens tonight Remus, remember I am here for you. I do not want to be pessimistic but you must prepare yourself for the possibility that the transfusion hasn't worked, and that Severus may still die."

"I understand," Lupin replied. "And thank you…if tonight is going to be his last then at least now I can share it with him," Lupin placed a hand upon Dumbledore's shoulder and smiled weakly,

"The blood bond will protect you but…er…you must remember that Severus considers Hogwarts his home, his territory so it might be best-"

"-if I play the submissive role," Lupin returned blushing slightly as he recalled the nights he had lain in bed fantasising about just that, being Snape's submissive lover and now he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Lupin took the bottle containing the Wolfsbane Potion and the two goblets from the headmaster trying to push all shameful thoughts of his nocturnal desires from his head.

"Yes...well..." Professor Dumbledore's cheeks were also flushed crimson. "I know that Severus is a proud, obstinate man but he cared about you enough to risk his life trying to find you, he now deeply regrets toying with your affections."

"That's in the past Albus, already forgotten," said Lupin as he turned and after accepting a navy bundle from madam Pomfrey headed after Snape and Harry.

"Oh," said Harry as he opened the heavy oak door and stepped into a room which looked like the interior of the Shrieking Shack.

"This looks painfully familiar," Snape snorted as he followed Harry into the shabby, bare room. "It would seem that even the castle possesses a sense of irony."

"I…I…" Harry felt his cheeks burning as he remembered the incident seven years ago when he and Hermione had both use a Stunning spell upon Professor Snape in the real Shrieking Shack, he hid his embarrassment by carefully stashing Snape's clothes in a truck at the foot of the shabbily draped four poster bed.

"I would have preferred surrounding a little more luxurious," Snape sighed as he settled down upon the bed, his fingers brushing the faded, threadbare patchwork quilt and he stared gloomily about the sparsely furnished room. "But I suppose I'll have to get use to this kind of poverty now."

"Nonsense," scolded Harry as Lupin stepped gingerly into the room. "You're going to be alright." Harry lent forward and falling onto his knees gave Snape a hearty embrace. Snape seemed to stiffen slightly but did not shrink from Harry's embrace, Lupin felt a pang of jealousy twisted his stomach and he looked away, kicking at the crumbling brown brick work with the toe of his shoe.

"Sure," Snape answered with his old bitter sarcasm. "Live through tonight only to become an abomination, never truly belonging to any world, feared and despised by all."

"No…not all…you have so many friends here," said Harry drawing back, his voice was trembling and Lupin guessed that Harry was struggling not to cry. He squeezed Snape's shoulders, gazing into the depths of those black, hypnotic eyes. "And it is up to us to fight against all this petty hatred or we are no better than the Dark Lord…the wizard that defeated Voldemort and saved the _Boy that Lived _deserves the devotion and respect of all…we own you everything."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Potter," Snape said shrugging off Harry's touch, he had felt the talisman that hung about Harry neck press upon his bare chest and Knew that the young man's words were genuinely born of love and reverence. Snape turned away to hid his own tears. "You'll be applying for my statue to be erected in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic next…get a grip of yourself."

"It's an idea," Harry returned playfully trying to remain light-hearted as he struggled with the fear that this might be the last time to saw Snape alive. Harry tightened his embrace for moment and then rose to his feet; the tears were now streaming down his cheeks. He turned to leave the room but not before taking Lupin into his arms.

"I know you'll take good care of him," Harry whispered as he patted Lupin upon the back. "At least if he doesn't make it…"

"Don't," Lupin hissed returning the embrace. "He's going to be alight."

Harry gave the two men a lingering look over his shoulder before shutting the heavy oak door behind them with an ominous thud.

Snape lay back against the pillow, grimacing as he knocked back his goblet of Wolfsbane Potion while he watched Lupin do the same. Lupin then placed his golden goblet carefully on the bare, dusty wooden boards of the floor and shyly undressed from his baggy, tattered suit hiding his nakedness in a navy towelling bathrobe. He caught Snape looking at him with hungry, glinting black eyes and an amused smile playing upon his lips. Lupin blushed then started to pace around the room.

"For Merlin's sake Remus stop it, you're making me feel dizzy," Snape snapped wearily.

"I'm sorry Sev…I just hate the waiting I thought Albus said that the moonlight would penetrate this…" Lupin stopped as he heard a pained groan and turned around to see Snape start to tremble, the convulsions became more violently as Snape's black eyes rolled back in his head and he twisted in agony upon the bed. Lupin could feel his own flesh starting to tingle as the room was suddenly flooded with the silvery radiance of the full moon. Lupin stumbling across the room desperate to comfort Snape but was warned away with an angry baring of fangs.

"_NO! _" Snape snarled, as with a powerful thrust of his clawed hand he knocked Lupin flying backwards onto the bare floorboards. Stunned, Lupin gazed up at Snape who glared through his curtain of dark hair, his dark eyes now glowing with a golden light. Then it was Lupin's turn to groan as a mirroring pain suddenly gripped his body. He collapsed, rolling onto his side and clutched at his face with lengthening, twisted fingers. Lupin screamed as his whole body shook and his straining muscles started to fight their natural form. Lupin's last conscious human thoughts were that now he was totally powerless to aid or comfort Snape if anything should go wrong. But as Lupin's body shuddered with the last painful spasm of the transformation, now a werewolf he heard a deep, throaty howl. He lifted his golden eyes upwards to see crouching upon the bed above him the most terrifying, magnificent creature he had ever seen, even in his dreams. Snape had finally, successfully transformed into something much larger and more muscular, his coat jet black, thick and glossy and his dark eyes now regarded him hungrily. Lupin gave a tiny frightened yelp as the larger, more powerful creature jumped off the bed and stood before him. Facing another, a rival kindred Snape's hackles rose, his lips curling back into an angry snarl as he bared his impressive, glistening fangs, Lupin suddenly wondered if the creature that had attacked and infected Snape had been a Pure Blood, someone born a werewolf, such unfortunates were rare now but not yet an existent race.

For what seemed like an eternity the two werewolves faced each other, Lupin felt his whole body tremble with excitement and fear, relieved that Snape had finally transformed but now suddenly afraid that the blood binding spell that Professor Dumbledore had performed might have failed. Lupin remembered Dumbledore's warning and sank low upon the ground, his belly scrapping the floorboards. He could easily kill a human but against another werewolf especially created with pure blood was another matter entirety. The newly awoken beast within Snape would be battling with the draught of Wolfsbane Potion flooding his system, he would be far more lustful and savage, able to tear Lupin's throat out as effortlessly as if he were a frail, helpless human child. The combination of fear and desire was intoxicating; Lupin wanted Snape with a burning passion beyond his wildest dreams. Lupin felt his heartbeat quicken again as Snape growled something that sounded like a demand of submission. It wasn't so much that Lupin recognised a language but the tone of Snape's growl; this was amazing Lupin had never been able to communicate with the Marauders, not even Sirius who had turned himself into a large, shaggy dog. Lupin responded with a compliant bark, tugging his tail between his legs and dropping further onto his belly he crawled towards Snape longing to be dominated by him. Snape growled but this time Lupin picked up a slightly softer infliction, he came to a halt allowing Snape to nuzzle his neck sniffing his scent. Lupin shuddered, whining pleadingly as he felt the rasping of Snape's hot breath as his fangs gasped Lupin firmly by the scuff of his neck. Lupin remained motionless, submissive heart pounding wildly in his chest terrified and euphoric at the same time. Lupin whimpered twisting his head ignoring the pain of Snape's teeth grazing his flesh as he tried to lick Snape's face.

"_You're mine..._" Snape seemed to snarl increasing the pressure of his jaw ever so slightly as if to emphasise his dominance.

"_Yes…yes I totally submit to you my love,_" Lupin returned with a whimpered as twisting onto his back, exposing his belly he offered up his tender throat. Snape gave a satisfied snort and released his hold upon Lupin, his long pink tongue darting out over Lupin's cheek before he settled down onto his haunches and regarded Lupin, his lips curling into something that almost resembled a smile. Lupin yelped scrambling to his feet and cautiously nuzzled at Snape's neck a little surprised but reassured that Snape just didn't tolerate his affection but seemed to draw comfortable from their closeness. Snape yawned, the transformation had drained him and the Wolfsbane Potion was beginning to calm the beast within. He rose and padded towards the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Lupin Snape gave a throaty growl then jumped up and settled down onto the crumpled threadbare quilt. Lupin barked in agreement as he bounded after Snape, eager to snuggle up next to the one he loved and drift off into a peaceful slumber, knowing that Snape was out of danger.

Lupin awoke curled on his side among the morning shadows to feel Snape's warm, naked body mirroring his own. Snape had dangled his arm over Lupin as if in even in the depths of sleep he possessively craved the touch of Lupin's flesh. The steady, gentle sound of Snape's breathing and his tranquil repose confirmed that the transformation had been a success, although Snape had been doomed by the curse of lycanthropy, forever to be at the mercy of the silvery moon he was still alive. Lupin cautiously inched a little closer, selfishly yearning to feel more, the hot breath rasping upon his neck and the intimate heat nudging against his buttocks. Lupin gazed up at the faded, tatty canopy draped over the bed marvelling at what he had shared with Snape, the intoxicating closeness and the strange, extraordinary ability to understand each other. Lupin wondered if this communication was possible between all werewolves or was it a glorious consequence of their blood bonding, Lupin hoped it was the latter. A soft desperate sound escaped from Lupin's lips as Snape snuggled closer, the exquisite sensation seemed to fever his flesh and caused a hardening between his legs. Lupin reached down and gently drew the patchwork quilt up around them as if to hide his weakness, ashamed of the guilty pleasure he felt at an intimacy Snape still might if awake despise.

"No…please not yet," Lupin groaned with aching disappointment as he felt Snape stirring beside him, almost as if he sensed Lupin had stepped from the realms of slumber.

"Remus," Snape whispered hoarsely, brushing his long, slender fingers across Lupin's chest, entwining them in the soft fine hair he found there. Lupin gasped as Snape nuzzled into his shoulder, his skin tingled with an unexpected caress of lips as Snape's fingers danced down his stomach. "Forgive me…I have been an utter…"

"Hush Sev," Lupin relied as he twisted around to face Snape and placed a shaking finger upon his lips. "All I want is for you to answer me one question…"

Snape's dark eyes stared intently at Lupin from a face that was haunted and deathly pale. It tore at Lupin's heart to see the proud, brave Slytherin in such an exhausted and enfeebled state. Yet although Lupin desperately want to gather Snape into his arms, offer him the comfort and understanding that he had been denied upon waking from his first transformation…he was afraid of being hurt again.

"What question?" Snape asked Lupin shuddered as those silken lips moved sensually against his finger.

"Did you really mean what you said last night…?" Lupin chewed his bottom lip nervously suddenly unable to look Snape in the eyes. "That if you could have chosen anyone to share the Blood bond with…then it would have been me…"

"Yes…we are now bound together forever by the lunar curse, our shared blood…and the strongest, most powerful bond of all…love. I love you Remus," Snape rasped cupping Lupin's cheeks with his hands. "And I was a bloody fool not to tell you…"

"You truly love me?" Lupin gasped feeling that excited explosion of heat deep in his belly and then rush outwards, through his whole body.

"Yes Remus," Snape whispered as he had on that day alone in the staffroom, the deep, rich silk of his voice lingering upon the last letter as drew Lupin into his embrace, pulling him against his taunt, slender body. Lupin shuddered, moaning as Snape teasingly followed the curve of Lupin's spine with his fingertips. "I love you…I want you…and I know you still feel the same, despite everything," Snape rasped punctuating every sentence with an enticing brush of his body as his lips caressed Lupin's cheek. Lupin groaned as he felt Snape's own hardened member nudging against his thigh, as those heavenly fingers now curled firmly around his hips.

"Yes Sev…I love you…I want you…oh god…kiss me..." Lupin answered surrendering to Snape's strong demanding mouth with a lustful groan as finally the two men declared their eternal devotion.

To be continued…?

* * *

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Dark Memories

'Love Heals All Wounds' was originally intended as a one shot but since clearing out a draw crammed with scraps of paper, I found a scene that never made it into the finished fic. After reading the notes again and wanting to write more about my favourite couple, I decided to continue with another chapter. During the writing of 'Dark Memories' I have been inspired with idea for further chapters…so if you enjoy reading this latest offering there shall be more to follow.

Many thanks and a huge hug to Kim (my beta) this fic is especially for you as I promise to keep them together for this one and thank you again to everyone that has reviewed chapter one!

* * *

'**Dark Memories' **

**R**emus Lupin lay curled on his side under the frayed patchwork counterpane, resting his chin upon his hand as he watched Severus Snape lost to dreams beside him. Lupin chewed nervously upon his bottom lip as his gaze travelled over the curve of his lover's shoulder as it stuck out from the covers, what had once been smooth, ashen flesh was now mauled and disfigured. But Lupin didn't care, it wasn't just that he had endured similar scars and was haunted by the same terrible memories, he actually considered himself extremely fortunate that the man he loved so passionately had survived the werewolf attack. Lupin reached out with trembling fingers, he knew that touching Snape might wake him, and yet he craved intimacy, longed for the warmth and comfort to be found entwined within his lover's embrace.

Snape's ebony eyes instantly snapped open, his whole body tensed making Lupin quickly withdraw his hand, a little hurt by Snape's defensiveness. But as the unfamiliar surrounding merged with the memories of the previous night Snape relaxed back against the pillows with a sigh.

"How long do you think we have before someone comes and unlocks the door?" asked Snape stifling a yawn.

"An hour…maybe two," replied Lupin trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "Why? Do you want to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not you paranoid fool, not while you have your uses," Snape chuckled as he rolled onto his side and planted a kiss upon Lupin's cheek. But before Lupin could return the kiss Snape had returned to lie back against the pillows and was beckoning Lupin into his arms. "Come here lover…I need warming up…"

Lupin ignored Snape's playful mockery and eagerly complied, desperate to feel the reassuring sensation of his lover's willowy body pressed close to his own. Lupin closed his eyes allowing his other more finely tuned senses to experience the moment, so he could commit everything to memory. He breathed deeply and a little moan escaped his lips as the lingering smell of musk and spicy flesh flooded his nostrils. He laid his head upon Snape's chest listening to the steady, rhythmic heartbeat, all his fears slowly disappearing as Snape slowly ran his fingers through his greying hair. Lupin had dreamt of sharing this blissful intimacy with Snape for so long yet as they lay in silence together he couldn't help but brood over the terrible price that Snape had paid in order for them to be together.

"What's wrong?" asked Snape, finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing, my love," Lupin lied then instantly regretted it, Snape must have sensed his deception and stopped stroking his hair.

"Please don't lie to me Remus…I'm sick of lies."

"I'm sorry…" whispered Lupin, he could feel the jagged scars across Snape's hairless, pale chest beneath his cheek and he wanted to cry.

"There is no need to be sorry…" said Snape as he resumed stroking Lupin's hair. "Surely after everything we've been through in the last few days is proof that we must be honest with each other…what's troubling you?"

"It's just…" began Lupin cautiously suddenly feeling nervous and a little foolish. "All this…us…happened so quickly. It doesn't make any difference to how I feel about you, but you never did tell me what happened to you in Romania."

Snape didn't reply but Lupin thought he felt him stiffen slightly at the barely concealed question.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't matter, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"Hush," said Snape placing a long, slender finger upon Lupin's lips before reluctantly releasing his embrace to sitting up against the pillows. Snape looked down at his beloved with a serious expression. "No, it does matter and I think you should know everything. But I don't want to talk about it Remus, I want to show you."

"Show me?" croaked Lupin in surprise as he sat up and quickly drew the covers over him, suddenly feeling cold and exposed. "But surely we would need Dumbledore's Pensieve…"

"Oh no, my love," smiled Snape, unnerving Lupin all the more. "I often wondered why I should be so blessed in Occlumency and Legilimency, skills that saved my life on more than one occasion…yet those now seem like child's play compared to the abilities I have discovered upon learning my father's true identity…"

"Don't talk like that Severus…you're scaring me."

"Do you trust me Remus?" Snape rasped, his dark eyes flashing with a strange fiery light.

"Of course," replied Lupin. "But…"

"Then don't be afraid…let me show you what happened…let me share my memories with you…".

Snape cupped Lupin's face in his hands, drawing him into a caress. After a few moments Lupin pulled breathlessly away from the passionate kiss, but Snape didn't release his hold, and Lupin slowly lost himself in the hypnotic depths of his lover's beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Go on then…show me…" Lupin begged, he remembered the intoxicating closeness, the strange, extraordinary ability to understand Snape when they had been werewolves, and now he craved the same connection as humans. "I want your memories…"

Snape drew Lupin to him once more but this time his intention wasn't to kiss Lupin, instead Lupin felt an unexpected warmth as Snape rested his forehead against Lupin's own, Lupin shuddered as Snape's long black hair brushed against his cheeks and his hot breath tantalised his flesh. Lupin shuddered as he felt Snape's fingers slowly inch upwards, across his cheeks and entwine in his hair.

"Ouch," winced Lupin trying to pull away as he felt a stabbing pain flash across his forehead. "Severus is that meant to…"

"Relax," whispered Snape, his voice like raw silk instantly sent shivers down Lupin's spine as he held Lupin firmly in place, his fingers entwining more tightly in his hair. Lupin desperately tried to relax but it was pretty difficult when Snape was stirring such passions within him. "Trust me…open your mind, let my memories become your own…"

Again Lupin felt the stabbing pain but this time even though it seemed as if his forehead was on fire he didn't pull away, he so wanted to share the memories, he trusted Snape.

"Oh…" said Lupin in surprise as a memory, and feelings of bitterness, anger and terrible grief flooded his consciousness, as he started to remember…

_He stood in the graveside, but even in the bright August sunshine he felt no warmth, he shivered as he watched the ebony coffin slowly being covered with earth. The only other mourner at the graveside was Remus Lupin, the young man stood at a respectful distance, his head bowed. He gave his companion a secretive sideways glance, Lupin was dressed in his shabby, patched overcoat, his tired, worn features partly obscured by his long, floppy fringe of brown hair flecked with grey. It would have only taken him to reach out his hand and find instant solace in the warmth that Lupin so desperately wanted to bestow upon him, Lupin had made his feeling perfectly clear the night of Lord Voldemort's defeat, Lupin was in love with him. And he loved Lupin, he always had, despite that stupid prank played by Sirius Black…but even now then he was finally free to love Lupin, all the doubt now surrounding the true identity of his father filled him with fear and uncertainty. He looked away from Lupin, back to the cold, open grave, as if just looking at him was far too much of a temptation to resist. He felt an anger burning inside of him, a cold hated for his mother and his stolen childhood. Those distant, painful memories from his violent and unhappy childhood he thought could have finally been buried with her. But now the old wounds had been selfishly ripped open, haunting him with lingering doubts about his past, mocked by the irony that even from birth he had been living a cruel lie. All those years that he had spent alone in the shadows, hated and distrusted, he had clung to the knowledge that no matter how shadowy his cloak of deception he was at least being true to himself…it seemed now that he was just as in the dark as everyone else, and for the first time in his life he was truly afraid._

_He closed his dark eyes and sighed heavily as he reluctantly came to a decision about his future, reluctant because in order for him to move on with his life, he had to confront his fear and rediscover his past. _

"_Are you alright…Severus?" asked Lupin, his soft, gentle voice full of concern. Even without opening his eyes he knew that Lupin would be hovering at his side, unsure whether to reach out with a comforting hand. It was the one thing he knew for certain, a faint light in the darkness of his confusion, that Lupin didn't just love him, Lupin want to protect and take care of him._

"_It's nothing" he lied, and hated himself for the deception. He wanted to be totally honest with Lupin, he had shown him the letter from his mother, written on her deathbed, even allowed Lupin to be there for him at the funeral, but he just couldn't tell Lupin about his plans to visit the Carpathian mountains. He knew it was a journey that he needed to take alone, even though he was secretly terrified of what he might discover in Romania. He wondered if it would be safer to ignore the confession, remember his father as the muggle that had mocked and drunkenly beaten him. But he knew deep down there would always be that nagging doubt, the need to know the truth, like an itch that would forever need scratching. The moment he had read the letter he had felt something strange and portentous stirring within him, as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes and only now was he starting to see things clearly. He already knew that this journey was going to change him but no matter what he discovered he was determined that his love for Lupin would remain true. _

"_I am fine…really…" he said trying to give Lupin a reassuring smile. Lupin gave him a weak smile in return and nervously touched him on the shoulder, it was the first physical contact Lupin had attempted since he had held him in his arms, naked, tortured and close to death. And although that had been nearly two months ago either of them had spoke about it, the memories were still too raw and painful. _

"_Honestly Remus, I am fine…" he said reaching out and letting his long, slender fingers momentarily brush against Lupin's arm. _

_Lupin stared at him for a moment his lips quivering into a bashful smile that lit up the tired, grey features of the still handsome man. There were so many things he wanted to say to Lupin but before he could speak there was a loud crack, the sound of someone using a portkey._

"_I…I think I'll make myself scarce", said Lupin with a nervous cough as he glanced in the direction of the sound. Lupin plunged his hands into the depths of his overcoat, the expression on his face was pained, his beautiful honey eyes silently pleading to be allowed to stay, but he said nothing. "I'll see you at the start of term then?" Lupin just managed not to sound wounded by the obvious rejection. _

"_Naturally," he replies suddenly sounding cold, guarded as his attention becomes focused upon the approaching couple. _

"_Yeah…well if you need anything before term starts…"_

"_Then you'll be staying with Harry…I know Remus." _

_Lupin quickly turned his aching troubled heart betraying him as tears stream down his face. He started to walk, shoulders slumped in defeat, down the path towards the entrance to the graveyard unaware that the obsidian eyes watching his departure have also misted with tears. _

"_Ahhhh Severus…" Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly as he offered a comforting embrace. "My sincerest condolences." _

_He accepts the old man's embrace without argument as the air seemed suddenly filled with a sweet floral perfume, He glanced over Dumbledore's bony shoulder to see a tall, slim witch dressed in elegant clothes staring in the direction that Lupin had just disappeared. Her white blond hair neatly swept up off her thin, pallid features, she had a striking beauty sadly marred by her arrogant manner and low opinion of someone that wasn't pure-blooded. He knew from bitter experience that Narnssisa Malfoy's beauty was tainted with selfishness, cowardice and innocent blood. _

"_Isn't your little friend staying?" mocked Mrs Malfoy, a cruel sneer playing upon her lips. _

_If you are referring to Remus Lupin", he replied defensively, flicking a stubborn strand of raven hair from his vision, "he's free to do as he pleases. I am not his keeper Mrs Malfoy…"_

"_That's not what I heard," snorted Mrs Malfoy looking at him with disdain down her long, thin nose. _

"_I've heard that Remus Lupin would like nothing more than to be your little pet…"_

"_I am sorry…" he snapped, his dark eyes narrowing with contempt, the only reason Mrs Malfoy had escaped imprisonment in Azkaban with the rest of the Lord Voldemort's followers was that she had been acting to protect her son, Draco. He was strangely fond of the boy and not wanting him to lose both his parents had spoken up for Narnssisa at the trials, but that didn't stop him hating the woman and her cowardly husband. "Was there an actual reason behind your visit or had you just come to insult my friends?" _

"_Forgive our intrusion, Severus," said Dumbledore his bright blue eyes twinkled as he peered over his half-moon spectacles. "I had no idea that you would have company…" _

"_Remus insisted; he didn't want me to face this alone," he replied softly." He's a good friend." _

"_He's a filthy werewolf…" Mrs Malfoy gave a snort._

"_No…Remus Lupin is a courageous, fiercely mortal and honest man…unlike your dear husband, Remus would never have betrayed me just to save his own skin…" he hissed folding his arms defensively across his chest in a furry of black robes. Mrs Malfoy haughty expression wavered slightly, she seemed genuinely shocked by Snape's words. Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't hide his surprise at Snape's outburst, he had always secretly hoped that Snape's hatred towards Lupin was yet another warped reflection of the truth , a dark, nasty mask Snape wore to protect the people he cared about the most, but still Dumbledore was surprised by Snape's passionate defence. _

"_Lucius had no choice" replied Mrs Malfoy. "He was protecting his family." _

"_And victim of the Imperius curse no dobut…that's the defence of every Death Eater in Azkaban…" he snapped. "Some of us stood up for what was right no matter the risk to ourselves…"_

"_We are not disputing that, Severus…" Professor Dumbledore tactfully interrupted before Mrs Malfoy could retaliate. "But it would appear that Mr Malfoy has vanished…"_

"_What? From Azkaban?" he gasped, looking at Mrs Malfoy who he noticed was nervously wringing her small, gloved hands together. _

"_It is rumoured that Mr Malfoy was released from Azkaban with Alexander Caliban on a secret mission about three days before Lord Voldemort defeat…" explained Dumbledore._

"_Rumoured?" he asked suspiciously. "What? You went to visit your husband one day and he wasn't in his cell?" _

"_Exactly", returned Narnssisa sharply. "And Alexander Caliban…" _

"_It seems that no one at the prison could explain the men's disappearance, so Narnssisa came to me for help. I made a few inquires at the ministry but there was no documentation regarding a mission, no official release papers from Azkaban…the only real evidence that did come to light, found by Kingsley Shacklebolt and after a lot of digging around I might add was authorisation for cross board portkeys dated on the day that Lucius and Alexander allegedly disappeared…"_

"_And I take it that we know the destination of the final portkey?" he asked. _

"_Yes", smiled Dumbledore. "And I thought, what harm would it do as you are already planning to travel to Rom-" _

"_Remus told you about Romania?" he snapped cutting Professor Dumbledore off abruptly in mid sentence. "He had no right discussing the contents of my mother's letter, I told him that in the strictest of confidence." _

"_Please don't blame him Severus, you know how persuasive I can be when I put my mind to it". Dumbledore gave a weak smile. _

"_Yeah…you persuaded me to spy for you and now you're doing your best to persuade me to search for the very man that nearly cost me my life."_

"_Forgive me, Severus, but what if Lucius and Alexander were working for the ministry in secret, that they had turn to the light…"_

"_Please Severus…" sobbed Mrs Malfoy, he turned to see those cold grey eyes suddenly glistening with tears. "If you want me to beg…then I'll get down on my knees…" Mrs Malfoy started to gather up the soft, fine folds of her expensive gown. He watched her for a moment sickened that this proud, elegant witch was willing to grovel in the dirt at his feet if it meant gaining his help to find her husband. It was a pitifully sight; he doubted Lucius would have humiliated himself in the situation had been reversed, which only made him all the more angry._

"_For Merlin's sake, Narnssisa!" he snarled lunging forward and catching Mrs Malfoy by the arm. "I'll look for your husband and Alexander Caliban…" _

"_Then let's discuss this somewhere more private over a nice pot of tea," smiled Dumbledore._

_He was now sitting in a chintz covered armchair in Professor Dumbledore's office, surrounded by portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses, all seemed very interested in the business under discussion. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, there were several parchments spread out before him but the old man's attention was currently engaged in selecting a chocolate chipped cookie. Narnssisa Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, but the evidence of her presence was revealed by the lipstick stained china teacup discarded on the desk and the lingering ghost of her floral perfume upon the air. He closed his dark eyes for a moment trying to shake the headache, the nauseating smell of garlic and stale cigar smoke emanating from the shadows wasn't helping his surly disposition._

"_So it is agreed then?" said Professor Dumbledore peering over the rim of his teacup as he dunked the cookie. _

_He said nothing, just stared down into the depths of his cup, he wasn't thrilled about the situation Albus Dumbledore had put him in, once again he had been called upon to sacrifice his personal feelings and safety in order to serve that of others. He sighed and took a sip of Dumbledore's horrendous instant coffee, its bitterness reflected his mood perfectly._

"_I know what I am asking of you Severus might seem like a betrayal of Remus' trust," said Dumbledore. There was a hoarse wheezing chuckle from the shadows, he tried to ignore it, biting back any snide remarks but his long fingers tightened about the coffee cup. _

"_I also know that Remus would be the first one to volunteer to travel with you…but I believe his company would be unwise under the circumstances, you have enough to deal with without the added complications Remus might bring…"_

"_I take it we're not talking about Remus' lycanthropy, Albus," growled Mad-Eye Moody stepping out of the shadows, he helped himself to several cookies before taking the seat next to Snape. _

"_It would complicate the situation less, if you accompanied Severus to Romania. Remus' lycanthropy is just one of many complications, besides, I have no doubt your experience in the field will prove invaluable in discovering exactly what has happened to Lucius and Alexander…" _

"_Personally, I don't give two owl hoots about those scum…" growled Moody, as he inspected his cookie. "But as you asked me Albus…and if there's a chance they were secretly working for the Ministry, the light side…"_

"_Then I think we owe it to their families to uncover the truth," said Dumbledore. _

"_And where do you propose we begin our search?" he questioned as he took another sip of the bitter black coffee. He eyed Moody with suspicion through his curtain of black hair; the gnarled old man was looking at Dumbledore while he munched on a chocolate chip but he knew that Moody's magic eye was fixed upon him. Although neither of the men possessed a particular fondness for each other, there was a mutual respect and combined knowledge of the dark arts that would fill the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library three times over._

"_We've only two weeks before the start of school," he reminded the headmaster. _

"_Your personal business in the Carpathian mountains must of course be the priority Severus…" replied Dumbledore. "All that I can ask is that once you have concluded your affairs, you try to discover what you can in the time you have left…if you do come up with anything worthy of further investigate then I shall use my influence at the ministry to authorise an official search…" _

"_Well…the Carpathian mountains sound a good as place as any to start looking…eh…Snape…" grunted Mad Eye. "I suggest we leave tonight…the sooner we depart the sooner we can be back, before dear Remus starts getting jealous about you spending so much time alone with such a handsome devil as myself...ha…ha" _

"_Fine" he snapped rising from the chintz covered chair, finally losing his temper as he slammed the coffee cup down upon Dumbledore's desk. "I'll go and pack then…" And with that he stormed out of the office, black robes billowing out behind him like angry storm clouds. _

Lupin was reeling with the sudden depth of empathy that experiencing Snape's memories had brought him, he hadn't realised the anguish and fear Snape had felt deciding to go to Romania without him and he suddenly felt ashamed. Lupin tried to break free from Snape's hold but only felt it tighten.

"No…" rasped Snape. "There are more memories…you must see them all…"

Lupin felt another stab of pain flash across his temple, he shuddered suddenly chilled by the memory of a cold, eerier twilight…

_As he and Mad Eye Moody walked in silence up the rocky path to the sinister, remote castle he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by a terrible sense of foreboding. He was still no closer to the reason behind his mother's visit to Romania, maybe he would never know for sure but it was becoming increasingly likely that his true father had been a Romania nobleman. The inhabitants of the small, ramshackle village nestled in Carpathian Mountains, surrounded by forest were all muggles and deeply suspicious of strangers, so he wasn't entirely surprised that no one would speak to them about Castle Nosfer. What did surprised him was that an old man, his face tanned and leathery with a lifetime of herding goats upon the mountainside confessed that he had warned two gentleman, one with long white blond hair, against go up to the castle. He had considered them fools not to heed his warning and as a consequence no one had seen them again,. He begged unable to hide the fear in his trembling voice for them not to make the same mistake but they knew now that they had no choice, they must face whatever dangers and secrets lurked within Castle Nosfer to discover the truth. _

_He tried not to dwell upon the old man's tearful warning as the entrance to the castle loomed above them, stark and unwelcoming in the rapidly fading daylight. The heavy iron portcullis that protected the castle against intruders had been raised and his uneasiness increased as he stepped through the stone archway adorned with grotesque carving into the courtyard. Mad Eye growled something under his breath, drawing out his wand and then fumbling for something in the depths of his travelling cloak, something white that he stuffed into his mouth. He felt his heart clench in his chest, as he reached for his own ebony wand, revolted by the sight of two shackled corpses impaled upon a metal stakes, hanging either side of the heavy, iron riveted door. He couldn't quite tell when the unfortunates had met their cruel, painful end, only that the vile act had taken some time ago for the bodies were partly decomposed, the exposed white bones glistening in the twilight. He shuddered morbidly fascinated by the way the jaws and hands of the corpses were elongated and deformed, the ragged clothes and wisps of hair fluttering in the chill night air. _

"_Come on," growled Moody ushering him into the castle. "There's nothing we can do for those poor buggers now…keep close, I've a bad feeling about this place." _

"_That makes two of us," he muttered as he stepped over the threshold of the castle with a sudden icy shiver that chilled his blood._

_He stood in the crumbling, faded grandeur of the once magnificent entrance hall and for the briefest of moments he could see the rich velvet drapery, the elegant, polished marble staircase and the golden framed portraits. _

"_Lumos!" growled Mad Eye._

_And his ghostly vision disappeared like the darkness as Mad Eye cast a spell causing the ancient torches upon the walls to burst into flames. Now he could see in the flickering torchlight the filthy, threadbare curtains, everywhere was covered with cobwebs and shrouded in a thick layer of dust. The smell of damp and mould hung heavy in the air, and he was suddenly overcome with a great sense of sorrow and bitterness. He let his long, pale fingers brushed against a moth-eaten velvet drape, and couldn't help wonder how such wealth and splendour could have fallen into such shameful decay. _

"_This was such a beautiful castle, long ago…" he found himself muttering sadly. _

"_What?" growled Mad Eye his dark normal eye was fixed upon Snape while his electric blue magical one swivelled around scanning the entrance hall. "What the hell are you ranting on about?"_

_But he didn't answer, he was already lifting one of the burning torches from its rusty bracket so that he could explore shadows. His foot steps echoed in the darkness as he crossed the dusty stone floor and took the second of two oak doors on the right of the grand staircase. He didn't seem to notice as he strode down the shadowy passageway that his strange familiarity with the castle was more than a little unnerving to his companion. Mad Eye Moody wasn't someone that got spooked easily but as they wandered deeper into the castle through countless neglected, musty rooms his nerves were on edge. _

_He finally stopped at a heavy wooden door, to Moody's eyes it looked no different from the dozen that they had just passed through, only this one was slightly ajar. The door gave a protesting creak as he pushed it open, silver moonbeams streamed through a small arched window casting everything in a ghostly half light revealing was once must have been a magnificent library. He surveyed the room, the plundered bookshelves, the ancient scrolls scattered across the table, the slashed upholstery and felt a sudden cold anger rising within him. He stooped down to pick up a carelessly discarded book from the floor. The scarlet leather was torn, the yellowing parchment brittle to the touch and the gilding so faded that he could only just make out the title 'The House of Nosfter- An Ancestry of Blood' . The title made him shuddered and he quickly dropped the book down onto the desk. _

"_How the hell did you know Malfoy and Caliban had been here?" asked Mad Eye as he set his lantern down upon a small table upon which stood an empty crystal decanter and glass tumblers. _

"_I didn't", he replied. "_

_We don't know for sure they are the ones that…that desecrated this place" _

"_Desecrated? I hardly think that describes it …but whosever has been here, it looks to me as if they were looking for something" grunted Moody. _

_He refused to snipe back with a cutting remark, it was obvious that someone had been searching the library and again that cold anger rose within him. As he set his torch in the bracket upon the wall he saw a gleam of silver nestling among the slashed remains of a chaise longue. It was a dagger, the twin to the one that Harry Potter had plunged into the black heart of Lord Voldemort. He held the dagger, it glinted seductively in the torchlight as a thin, spectral voice seemed to whisper at his ear…_Take me…I'm yours…everything in this castle is yours…

"_Snape…Severus…" Moody's rasping voice jolted him from his trance; he looked down at the dagger that he now clutched so tightly in his hand it had sliced into his flesh. He dropped it back upon the chaise lounge with a shudder, the wound was deep and his scarlet blood had started to drip onto the stone floor. _

"_Severus…quick bring your torch, I think I've found Caliban." Moody's usually strong, gruff voice was shaky, trailing off into the darkness as he stood on the other side of the library. He snatched up the torch, ignoring the pain in his hand and hurried over to where Moody had now hunkered down next to what looked like a bundle of rags. But as the torch bathed the bundle in a pool of flickering orange light it revealed a body. Mad Eye beckoned for him to bring the torch closer and he felt his stomach sicken at the writhed corpse clothed in the remnants of a finely tailored black suit, now dusty and gnawed by rats. The mummified remains were unmistakable human and there was the faint stench of something rotten. The leathery flesh was shrunken to the bones, the skeletal face framed by long raven hair stared up at them its dark eyeless sockets silently pleading, the features frozen into a hideous, twisted grimace of terror and pain. _

"_Caliban wore an earring," said Moody, it was more a statement of fact than a question as he torn a golden hoop from the withered ear. "Like this?" Moody said as with a crack of his knees he rose from the corpse and handed it to Snape. _

"_Yes," he croaked, "I gave it to him when we were at Hogwarts together."_

_Mad Eye growled snatching up his wrist and examining the wound with his normal eye._

"_You should be careful how you cut yourself out here, Severus," Moody muttered thrusting his hand into the pocket of his travelling cloak and drawing out a clean white cotton handkerchief. "Bind that wound tight…I don't want us attracting any unwanted attention"._

"_You mean vampires," Snape replied coldly as he placed Caliban's earring into his own pocket and wrapped the handkerchief around his still bleeding hand. "You think that's what killed Caliban?"_

"_I don't know for sure, but those poor bastards impaled outside were werewolves, now if this castle was home to a werewolf then those poor bastards would have had to be staked out on the courtyard to burn up in the sunlight. Vampires and werewolves have always hated one another and probably always will but at least back home we've got laws preventing such atrocities…"_

"_I'm so glad Remus didn't have to see that," he said. "I think the least we can do is give them both a decent burial"._

"_I agree but we must stay vigilant, spilling blood is a serious matters in these parts, I am not worried about myself, my blood is poison to the undead…" said Moody deliberately breathing over him. _

"_The garlic," he replied taking a step backwards, just the smell left him feeling nauseous and he just couldn't shake the migraine that had been plaguing him since he had agreed to join forces with Mad Eye."_

"_I eat at least three bulbs of garlic a day…but you might make a tasty meal. And if it was a vampire that attacked poor Caliban, then it was damn hungry, sucked him completely dry." Moody kicked at the corpse with the toe of his boot. "There's nothing here, lets move on…"_

"_No! wait," he said as a tapestry hanging behind the desk seemed strangely familiar like a distant memory from a long forgotten dream. He strode over to the tapestry and pulled it aside to reveal a small wooden door, that appeared to have no handle or lock. The door had a sinister beauty, the ebony wood was inlayed with silver and carved with a macabre collection of skeletons, serpents and roses. And at the centre was the Nosfer family crest, a bat in flight against a full moon. _

"_How the blazes did you know there was a door behind that tapestry?" growled Moody straining his magical eye to look beyond the door._

"_I didn't", he replied with a shudder. "But I am sure I've seen it before…I think my mother was working on a smaller version the year before I started Hogwarts." _

"_Yeah, and I guess you didn't know here are stone steps on the other side either."_

"_No…how could I?" he replied as something almost instinctive made him reach out with his wounded hand to touch the crest, training the carved bat with his fingertips. "But the door is magically sealed it could take us months to discover…"_

"_Merlin's teeth, Severus…" growled Mad Eye dragging him back by the arm as the ebony door creaked open. "How did you do that?"_

"_I…I don't know…" he replied in a shaky voice, staring at the Nostra family crest now glistening scarlet in the moonlight. "I think it was my blood," he said rubbing his bandaged hand. _

"_I see…" mused Moody as wand raised he peered cautiously through the doorway. "Just remind me, what did your mother say in that letter?"_

"_Putting it politely … I am the result of affair my mother had with a Romania nobleman just before she married Tobias Snape…"_

"_Illegitimate, eh? Well that figures…you always was a snide, cantankerous old bast…hey Snape, where are you going?" _

_But he was already climbing the stone steps, his heart suddenly hammering against his chest, his knuckles white with strain as he clutched his wand as he disappeared into the spiralling darkness. _

_The stone steps ended at another door only this one wasn't inlayed with silver, the entire door had been crafted from the metal. Again, some strange instinct caused him to reached out and as his wounded hand touched the shiny polished surface, the door slowly creaked open. Cautiously, he entered the gloom, surprised how quickly his dark eyes adjusted to the only illumination, a guttered oil lamp set upon a long wooden chest at the foot of a four poster bed. He shuddered, as he realised Mad Eye had been right; that this small chamber with no windows and a door of solid silver must have been created as the resting place of a vampire. He heard a murmur from the shadows and whispering a spell to give him a little more light peered toward the bed. He gasped as illuminated by the reddish glow at the tip of his wand he could just make out the long, white blond hair of Lucius Malfoy flowing over the dirty, threadbare pillows. Lucius' strong, handsome features were untroubled, breathing relaxed as he slumbered naked beneath the filthy, rotting linen sheets. _

_He was just about to go and wake Lucius when a movement in the shadows on the other side of the room made his blood turn cold. Afraid of warning Mad Eye in case he endangered Lucius, he stood froze as a woman stepped into the flickering pale circle of waning lamplight. She was tall and thin, dressed in an exquisite forest green gown, emeralds and diamonds glittered at her throat, all strangely at odds with the decaying, neglected castle. Her thick, shinning black hair, and heavily hooded dark eyes reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange, but that was impossible, Bellatrix Lestrange was dead, he had killed her himself. _

_The woman curled her full, red lips into a feline smile that sent an icy shudder through him. He heard Lucius murmuring in his sleep and watched with repulsed fascination as Bellatrix walked gracefully across the chamber and stooping over Lucius caressed his neck with her long, painted fingernails, feeling the gentle rhythm of his pulse beneath the pale flesh. She looked up at him, again she smiled and beckoned him toward the bed. _

"_What in Merlin's name is this place…" puffed Mad Eye as he staggered through the doorway. _

"_Snape…Severus are you alright? Bloody hell…Lucius…STUPEFY". _

_A jet of red light exploded against the canopy of the four-poster bed, Bellatrix screamed flinging herself over Lucius to protect him. Lucius disturbed from his peaceful slumber woke with a cry. He looked about the chamber with a strange glassiness in his pale grey eyes, then as spell upon him was suddenly broken and he found himself trapped in a nightmare he started to scream. _

_Lucius' screams torn through him, returning him back to his senses. He felt Mad Eye's gnarled fingers curling around his shoulder, pulling him back from the bed, trying to protect him. He stared in disbelief as the enchantment now shattered he saw Lucius ensnared in the arms of his demonic lover. The vampire without her disguise was a hideous, pitiful creature, the veins snaking across her wasted body were clearly visible and ugly beneath her translucent, sallow skin. Her lank, dark hair hung in dirty, matted tresses and the beautiful silk gown was torn and stained with blood. _

"_Severus…please help me," begged Lucius as he struggled to escape from the vampire's embrace. His pale, grey eyes were imploring, filled with something he had never seen before, real fear. "Severus…please get this vile creature off me…" _

"_No!" shrieked the vampire, her dark eyes blazing with hellfire. Her filthy, broken fingernails clawed at Lucius' finely sculpted , hairless chest, tearing the flesh as she held him fast. _

"_You're mine…they'll not take you from me…I shall not be abandoned again." Lucius screamed again as the vampire bared her fangs desperate to re-infect him with her poisonous caress. _

"_Don't, you might hit Lucius," warned Moody pulling the sleeve of Snape's frockcoat as he aimed his wand at the vampire._

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take", he snapped. _

"_Well I'm not", growled Mad Eye. "Dumbledore would never forgive me…"_

"_Then what do you suggest?" he snarled wrenching free from Moody's grasp, Lucius screamed as the vampire tried to sink her fangs into his neck. " For Merlin's sake, Alastor…aim for the canopy again" he screamed dashing forwards and grabbing the vampire by her hair. As Moody's spell demolished the canopy above him, sending it crashing down around them, he dragged the vampire off Lucius and they both fell back backwards, he lost grip of his wand and it skidding across the stone floor. _

_The vampire screeched, clawing at the air as she tried to tear herself free from him. Moody limped across to the bed, snatching up one of the rotting velvet drapes and wrapping it about Lucius who was rocking back and forth, clearing in shock. _

"_Noooo!" spat the enraged vampire as she twisted around in his arms, her foul, icy breath made his flesh crawl, her deadly fangs glinted in the lamplight. _

"_Fight her, Severus", growled Mad Eye as he helped Lucius to his feet._

"_What do you think I am doing?" he snarled unable to summon his wand for fear of losing his hold on the snarling vampire. _

"_You've taken my love…so I'll take you instead…" the vampire hissed. _

"_The hell you will," he snarled baring his own teeth, but the vampire lunged forward with all her strength she pinned him to the floor and then dived for his jugular. A blinding pain exploded in his head as his skull cracked against the stone floor, he cried out as the vampire's fangs raked across his neck, her cold, dead lips inches from his flesh. Still he fought back, snarling with rage, his vision became clouded by a red mist as some dormant survival instinct took over._

"_NO!" wailed the vampire as she shrank back from him, she clasped a shaking hand across lips that looked swollen and blistered. "I can not touch…it is forbidden," she rasped twisting her clawed hands together in angrily frustration. _

"_Carpe Retractum!" he cried; his wand instantly flew into his outstretched hand and he aimed it at the now terrified creature. "Why can't you touch me? he questioned in a hoarse whisper, his long fingers checking his neck for wounds. "What do you mean, demon?" _

_The vampire's scalded lips flickered momentarily into a strange smile then the chamber was filled with her thrill, crazed laugher. "Do you not know who sired you?" _

"_Tell me…tell me the name of my father," he demanded advancing upon the creature._

"_For Merlin's sake, Severus," growled Moody. "Just kill it and lets get the hell out of here,"_

"_No," he hissed. " I have to know who my father was…" _

"_You half breed…" the vampire shrieked with manic laughter. "You are all that is left of the once great Nosfer bloodline, you are Radu Nosfer's heir…"_

"_No…that's impossible," he snarled. "The undead can't have children.." _

"_And yet you stand there before me, only the blood of Nosfer can open the doors of the sanctum. The master disappeared not long after you were sired leaving his most faithful servant alone and forsaken…" The vampire fell upon her knees before him, her long bony fingers tipped with dirty, broken nails grasped his ankle. "But I am yours now to command master, the blood of Nosfer bequeaths many great powers, together we can restore this castle to the glory of the old days, you shall reign as Radu Nosfer once did, dark lord of these lands…" _

_He looked down at the pitiful creature grovelling at his feet, the sight sicken him bringing back painful memories. So this was the truth he had sought, that the blood running through his veins, his father's blood, was poisoned by centuries of death and tyranny. He felt disgusted, ashamed but most of all terrified of his unwelcome dark inheritance, terrified that the ancient hatred between vampires and werewolves, yet another cruel, mocking twist of fate would make an enemy of the man he so dearly loved. _

"_Let me serve you master, let me make amends for the past…" beseeched the vampire still fawning at his feet as he stepped back in disgust, the hideous creature had suddenly taken on the appearance of Eileen Snape, his mother. "No? You care little for your mother? Then perhaps I am more to your liking master?" whispered the creature in the deep voice of Sirius Black as it transformed into a handsome dark haired teenager before his eyes . "Ahhhh…no…" hissed Black with a sly smile his features already starting to change again. " I am the one your heart truly desires…" said Remus Lupin gazing up at him through his floppy, greying fringe with imploring honey brown eyes. The vampire started to shrug off the shabby, patched jacket and unbutton his thin cotton shirt beneath which was a hairy scarred chest. "I know how you hunger for me, how you ache to kiss me, to touch me, to love me…" _

"_How dare you!" he hissed savagely, curling back his thin, pale into a snarl that revealed his own suddenly elongated canine teeth. _

"_Master…master forgive me," the vampire wailed shrinking back from him and returning to its true form. He loomed over the trembling creature, his whole body shaking with anger, tears streaming down his ashen cheeks as he pointed his ebony wand at its chest. _

"_I may be the son of Radu Nosfer, and the last of the bloodline but I will never be your master," he snarled rising his wand. _

"_No…no…master pleas…" _

There was a blinding flash of red light, darkness, and then as Snape broke the magical link between them, Lupin found himself gazing at his beloved through eyes misted with tears.

"Oh Severus…" cried Lupin flinging his arms about his lover, he clasped Snape tightly to his chest and buried his face in that long, dark hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he sobbed as the terrible feelings of anguish and fear Snape had allowed him to experienced still haunted Lupin. "I would have still loved you, no matter whose blood flows through your veins. I wouldn't have care about that stupid ancient feud."

"I know…" murmured Snape his lips brushed against Lupin's naked flesh making him shuddered with delight.

"I tried to protect the ones I love…" Snape continued lifting his head so that he could look his beloved in the eyes. "But I failed, I was such an idiot, so intoxicated by my newly discovered gifts that I stupidly risked losing you…"

"But it's _you _that nearly died Severus…" said Lupin smoothing an unruly strand of hair from his lover's bewitching, dark eyes. "If I had lost you…" Lupin's voice trailed off for a moment as he fought back the tears. "But that's all water under the bridge now, lets not dwell upon past but think about the future, our future…"

Snape nodded but remained silent, Lupin knew that there were still ghosts haunting his beloved but with his understanding and love he hoped that in time Snape could finally lay them all to rest. Lupin held Snape tightly in his arms until the silence between them was unbearable, he desperately need to see Snape smile again.

"There is just one question…"

"Yes…" Snape replied breaking free from Lupin embrace, he stared at Lupin with a inquisitive but confused expression. Lupin chewed nervously upon his bottom lips suddenly wondering if his attempt at lightening the mood was such a good idea after all.

"Did you really have a thing for Sirius?" Lupin couldn't stop himself blushing at the thought of Snape secretly lusting after Sirius Black. "I mean it's not that I'm jealous or anything…"

"Not much…" Snape teased in his silkiest voice, curling his lips into his most seductively smile as he seemed to returned from his melancholy. Lupin didn't mind being mocked, he knew Snape was only teasing him and it was worth it just for that wonderful, sexy smile. "I confess a fleeting crush on Black in the fourth year…"

"Really? Well Sirius was very good-looking, athletic, popular…" mused Lupin thoughtfully. "But he was only ever just friend, he was straight and not really my type anyway," he added quickly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Snape returned with another seductive smile as he rose from the bed. "It wasn't until much later, when you took up the position teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts that I finally realised it was you I really wanted…but of course at that time I couldn't reveal my true feelings, there was far too much at stake, too many people I risked putting in danger…forgive me." Snape lent over the bed to plant a kiss upon his lover's forehead but Lupin reached up and pulled him downwards, their lips brushing momentarily before Lupin initiated a burning, passionate kiss.

"Of course I forgive you," gasped Lupin as with some reluctance he finally broke the heated caress.

"Thank you…" Snape replied softly shivering with the cold, he fought against the inviting temptation of climbing back into the warm bed and making mad, passionate love to Lupin. But as much as Snape wanted Lupin, he knew it wouldn't be long before Harry or Professor Dumbledore came to unlock the door, desperate to know if they had survived the night and he wasn't going to be caught naked by anyone but his beloved Lupin.

"Now get your clothes on lover…I might enjoy the sight of you naked but I doubt the rest of the school would…and as the educators of young minds we do have certain standards to uphold."

Lupin laughed softly, gathering the threadbare patchwork quilt about him as he watched Snape get dressed, then with a sigh he slipped from the bed and found his clothes.

Lupin had just finished knotting his tie when a key was turned in the lock and the heavy wooden door cautiously opened. Someone stood silhouetted the doorway, nervously lingering upon the threshold, the amulet of protection Snape had given them glinted in the lamplight.

"Professor Snape?…Professor Lupin?"

"Is that you Harry?" called Lupin.

"No…it's Hermione, Harry just couldn't bare to unlock the door, but I just had to come…" explained Hermione stepping into the chamber.

"Miss Granger?" said Snape somewhat surprised, he was a little disappointed that Harry hadn't been the one to release them but he was impressed by Hermione's nerve and comforted by her concern for him, obviously she had forgiven him for the induced false feelings of infatuation for him.

"Oh, Severus," cried Hermione as she ran across the dusty floorboards and flung her arms around him. Snape staggered backwards with the force of Miss Granger's embrace, shocked and a little embarrassed he patted her on the back. "I'm so relieved you're okay," Hermione sobbed, she released Snape from her embrace only to beckon Lupin over so she could hug them together. "I have been so worried about you both, and Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, in fact none of us could sleep last night…"

"Really?" questioned Snape. "I don't usually sleep very well myself, but last night I drifted off no problem…"

"I'm not surprised Severus," said Lupin. "All those sedatives, painkillers and the Wolfsbane potion in your system…"

"No…I don't think that was the reason…" replied Snape touching Lupin briefly on the arm, causing the shabbily dressed man to go crimson with embarrassed happiness. Hermione's cheeks were also flushed, she grinned approvingly but obviously felt a little awkward as she glanced down at a letter she was holding pretending to read it.

"Is that from young Mr Weasley?" Snape asked having just noticed with relief, the return of a diamond engagement ring upon Hermione's finger.

"Yes," answered Hermione clutching the yellowing parchment to her chest. "He's just arrived in Romania to help his brother Charlie with the increasing outbreaks of Dragon Flu…"

"How bad is it?" asked Lupin. "I know Hagrid was pretty worried about a dragon named Norbert…"

"I know…" said Hermione. "Hagrid wants to travel to Romania and offer his help but Professor Dumbledore persuaded him to stay for now. Ron says that Charlie wants to move the Dragon Research Unit's headquarters away from the main colonies, somewhere where his team can isolate and nurse the sick dragons. But so far they haven't had much luck finding anywhere that fulfils all the requirements…"

"Such as?" asked Snape glancing at Lupin with a curious smile playing upon his thin, pale lips.

"Well…firstly it needs to be a safe distance from any large centre of population, secondly it has to provide shelter for humans and dragons alike and thirdly somewhere secure…tents and cages in the forest just aren't safe or sensible when you've got sick dragons sneezing fire…"

"Poor Mr Weasley that is quite a dilemma…" Snape replied. "What he could really do with right now is an abandoned castle…"

"Severus…" scolded Lupin, he could see the confused expression upon Hermione's face and didn't think that it was fair of Snape to tease her. Snape shot Lupin a mock glare of disapproval while mouthing _Spoilsport _over the top of Hermione's head.

"It just so happens, Miss Granger, that I know of a castle that might be just what Charlie is looking for…" Snape winked at Lupin as he gestured Hermione towards the door. "How about we discuss the details over breakfast?"

"I'll see you later then?" questioned Lupin.

"Of course, I'll meet you here at about five o'clock…unfortunately the Room of Requirement will have to suffice for now but I insist on somewhere far better than this next month…"

"But Severus, the moon doesn't rise until about seven o'clock…we are quite safe until then…" protested Lupin. Although he was desperate to spend time with Snape alone, the Shrieking Shack, even this magical simulation brought back unpleasant memories for the both of them.

"I know…" replied Snape. "But I have plans for us."

"You do?"

"Oh yes, my love," Snape whispered, in a deep, velvety voice. "I want to see what exactly happens when the blood of a creature that enjoys the slow, enriching stimulation of all the senses combines with the blood of a creature that prefers quick, instinctive gratification…"

"Oh…uh…yes…" stuttered Lupin, he could kill Snape for embarrassing him in front of Hermione, although he was pretty sure she hadn't heard his lover seductive insinuations.

"And now, Miss Granger, if you want to know more about this castle I suggest you follow me to the staff room if I don't get a cup of decent strong, black coffee soon I'll go totally insane."

And with that Snape swept out of the chamber, his black robes billowing behind him.

"It's a relief to know that Severus has survived the transformation pretty much unscathed," mused Hermione. "I mean it doesn't seem to have changed him much."

"I agree," Lupin smiled, "and I wouldn't want him any other way."

TBC?

* * *

R&R! 


End file.
